If You Dare
by Fire The Canon
Summary: 100 pairings consisting of various pairings and characters, mostly requested by readers.
1. Marriage

**Pairing: **PercyDraco

**Prompt: **399\. Marriage

**Words: **297

* * *

**Marriage**

It had been a surprise to even receive an invite, let alone be attending the most publicised wedding since Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley. He was only invited because he was an important Ministry employee; no other reason.

He sat right at the back, avoiding the crowd. Even after four years he wasn't well liked – particularly in a place where Weasleys gathered.

The wedding was blissful. Tears were shed and vows were exchanged. Typical, really.

He sat at a table by himself as the newlywed couple took their first dance. They shared a passionate kiss, and the man by himself felt a pang in his chest which was something similar to regret. He had become close to Percy these past years… almost _too _close.

After a few hours the crowd began to dwindle; the elderly leaving and those with children wanting to get the young ones to bed.

He stayed.

He waited.

He needed to see.

He just needed to know if –

"Thank you for coming, Draco."

He almost leapt from his feet as his name was spoken softly. His heart pounded against his chest, wanting to break free.

"No problem," he stammered as Percy's new wife joined him. "Congratulations."

Percy smiled and kissed his wife's temple. "We're happy you're both here."

Draco nodded, swallowing.

"Here's to hoping for a fresh start." Percy held out his hand for Draco to take – which he did.

He nodded again. "To a fresh start," he agreed.

The couple returned to the dance floor and Draco watched for another moment before turning around to leave.

He hadn't come as a work colleague. No, he had come as somebody else.

He had come as someone hoping for a different outcome.

He had come hoping that Percy would choose him instead of her.

* * *

_**This is the beginning of what I hope will be a 1000 chapter (yes, 1000) drabble a day collection. I signed up for the If You Dare Challenge on HPFC and am planning on writing one a day. That means I am taking pairing/character requests. I write all genres and pairings (except incest) so you may request any pairing you desire - multiple requests is fine. After all... there's 1000 chapters. Please PM me (I'll only accept requests which come by PM, not in a review) with a character or pairing or platonic of family or anything request. I'll write in the order I receive them!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this collection!**_


	2. Holding Back

**Pairing: **RemusNarcissa

**Prompt: **825\. Holding Back

**Word count: **266

* * *

**Holding Back**

They had once been friends a long time ago. Back in their Hogwarts days. He had been the nerdy Marauder who liked to achieve high in all tests. She had been the youngest Black, trying to escape from Bellatrix telling her what to do.

They often met in the library, forming an unlikely bond.

She learned of his secret through the process of elimination, but she never revealed her discovery to anyone. Not even him.

The pretty blonde soon fell for the rugged werewolf.

"Blood traitor," Bellatrix spat when she caught her sister staring at him one morning over breakfast. "You can do better, Cissy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Narcissa replied innocently. She didn't take her eyes away from the handsome boy that was opposite her.

A few days after her sister's discovery, the werewolf approached Narcissa. He wasn't as handsome as he had been, instead looking worn and tired.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked when she took a step away. Hurt brushed the edge of his expression.

"No, nothing." She spoke softly, forcing a smile, all the while Bellatrix's words ringing in her ears. _Blood traitor. _

He nodded. "Want to go to the library?"

"Yes."

They walked on in silence until he stopped again, right out the front of the library's entrance. He waited for another student to go past before speaking.

"I can't help how I feel."

"Excuse me?"

"I like you, Narcissa." His voice was barely audible, she had to strain to hear properly.

After a moment, she spoke, whispering as if Bellatrix were around. "I like you, too."

* * *

_**This is also written for the ship a day challenge using the prompt "I can't help how I feel".**_

_**Again you may PM me (PM only please) with any pairing/character/any form of relationship apart from incest you would like me to write! **_


	3. To Live Again

**Pairing: **RoseScorpius

**Prompt: **594\. To Live Again

**Word count: **190

* * *

**To Live Again**

"Care to dance?"

Rose looked up from her drink, surprised to see the grey eyes she had almost forgotten staring back at her. The eyes were accompanied by a broad grin and a hand out in front.

"Scorpius!" she exclaimed, sitting straighter.

The young man beamed, causing her to notice how handsome he had become in the past years. "It's been a long time, Rosie," he said.

"Even longer since somebody has called me that."

He winked at her. "May I have this dance?" He indicated to the dancefloor where a few couples were moving in time to the music.

It really had been a long time since she had seen Scorpius, despite the two of them working at the Ministry. So much history had disallowed for even the thought of friendship. But that was in the past. They were older now, and much more mature. What was the harm in starting over?

_Nothing, _she reasoned.

Returning his smile, she nodded. "I'd love to." She accepted his offered hand and he led her onto the dancefloor, both hoping that this moment would bring a fresh start. For both of them.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by AthenaGirl4Ever.**_

_**This was also written for the ship a day challenge using the prompt 'handsome'.**_

_**Please PM me with your pairing/character/anything request. I accept anything apart from incest!**_


	4. Do You Like It?

**Pairing: **NevilleDaphne

**Prompt: **962\. Do You Like It?

**Word count: **215

* * *

**Do You Like It?**

She did a twirl, stumbling to land on her behind in front of a young man who'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Burning red, she looked up.

"Oh, it's just you, Longbottom," she grumbled, trying to sound indifferent, but glowing even more. Ignoring his proffered hand, she helped herself to her feet.

"What's that you've got there, Daphne?" the man questioned, admiring the purple and grey scarf that was wrapped around her neck.

Daphne looked down at it. "Oh, just a birthday present," she said proudly. "Pansy gave it to me. Expensive, apparently." She emphasised the last part, causing the man to blush. When he didn't reply, she continued. "Do you like it?"

He nodded. "It's quite nice," he observed. "Though, I'm surprised it's not green and silver. I thought they were the only colours you lot wear."

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "My, my, Longbottom, you've come a long way from the bumbling idiot seven years ago."

He beamed.

Daphne looked back down at the scarf, feeling the soft thread through her fingers. Feeling her cheeks tinge red, she eyed the man again. "So, you do like it?" she asked again.

"I do, actually," he confessed.

Daphne smiled. "Good," she told him, "Because I told Pansy these were your favourite colours."

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to Elizabeth Blossom for winning a competition of mine!**_

_**Please PM me with any pairing/character/any form of relationship request. I love requests!**_


	5. Goblins

**Pairing: **GinnyLuna

**Prompt: **192\. Goblins

**Word count: **245

* * *

**Goblins**

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the Room watched as the red-haired girl flung her arms around the neck of the blonde. It was as if a moment in time had been frozen as joy escalated through the cramped area.

The two young women simply held onto each other, not speaking, hardly even breathing. They just held.

It was Ginny who broke apart. "Oh, Luna, we were all so worried!" she said. "When I heard you'd been taken, I'd… I'd feared the worst." She brushed away a tear that has escaped.

Luna only smiled. "Harry saved me," she said in her usual dreamy tone. "And Ron and Hermione."

"They're okay?" Ginny's voice was barely a whisper.

Luna nodded.

"And you're alright, too, Luna!" Ginny flung her arms around the young woman again, this time only to be captured in a kiss as well.

The Room of Requirement erupted into a cheer, happy to see something to celebrate finally.

"I've seen Dean and Mr Ollivander, too," Luna continued after she'd broken away. "And a goblin. They're all safe."

"A goblin?" Ginny frowned.

"Mr Griphook," Luna answered, nodding. She then bowed her head. "Sadly, Dobby didn't make it… he was so brave."

Ginny kissed her friend and lover again, taking her hand. "Come, Luna," she instructed. "Rest, and then you can tell me all about this goblin." She smiled, and everyone laughed.

Another cheer broke out as the couple kissed for a third time.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by SARAFISCHER.**_

_**Please PM me for any pairing/character/any form of relationships requests. I accept all but incest and very much appreciate them!**_


	6. Index

**Pairing: **PercyFleur

**Prompt: **210\. Index

**Word count: **168

* * *

**Index**

You watch as he turns the pages

One after the other

He hasn't blinked in ages

His eyes dart from left to right

Glasses pushed all the way up his nose

You're sure it's ruining his sight

He's attractive, you realise

When he reads

He doesn't even need to socialise

He wets his index finger

To turn the page

And you linger

Your heart is beating a million miles an hour

You just want him to notice you

A sign that things haven't gone sour

He then turns another page

Licking that finger

And you see that he's reading about a mage

There's a fire in your heart now

And you're dying for him to look at you

Come on now

One final turn before he sets the book aside

You're staring at him

He's now shied

He lifts his left hand to rub his eyes

And you remember

It's all lies

He has a ring and so do you

That fire is gone

And so are you

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to Elizabeth Blossom for winning a competition of mine.**_

_**This is also written for the Daily Prophet competition in the Quidditch League. If I win I get 20 points for the Chudely Cannons.**_

_**Please PM me with any pairing/character/any form of relationship requests. I accept all but incest, and love receiving requests.**_


	7. Old and Dusty Library

**Pairing: **SeamusParvati

**Prompt: **990\. Old and Dusty Library

**Word count: **350

* * *

**Old and Dusty Library**

It hasn't been occupied in years. None of it has. After the war nothing was fixed and students who had once been looking forward to making the train journey had to be taught by their parents at home. Those unfortunate enough not to have magical parents simply needed to fend for themselves.

The wizarding world had been left in a shambles since that day, fifty years ago; magic all but forgotten.

Those who remember those times, though, find it hard to forget.

They sneak in to the old library, shaking the cobwebs from themselves. They use their wands to lighten the room, their hearts breaking when they see what it has become.

Shelves which had once been lined with books they had never appreciated are now in tatters. Some have even fallen over in their age and unkemptness.

"Imagine Madam Pince's face…."

They stare at the ruined library for some time before moving further in. Wooden desks are now rotted and books have fallen into puddles of water.

"Oh, it's just awful."

They are eighty-something now. Those who remember the school and what it had once been are slowly dying. Soon, it will just be a myth. No one ever wanted to restore what had once been… not after the horror.

"Seamus."

"Parvati?"

The couple have been in love since their early twenties. They have shared everything together, from illness to children. They are the few remaining who fought and who lived to tell the tale.

"It's just awful to see." She buries her face into her husband's shoulder. Tears fall from her eyes, coating the layers of wrinkles which have formed over the years.

Seamus takes his wife in his arms, placing a kiss to her forehead. "It'll be alright, my love," he soothes. "We still have each other." He takes another look at the ruined library and then turns to leave, guiding Parvati with him.

Neither of them know why they decided to return after so long, they just did. They needed to see one last time, needed to remember.

For one day, it would be too late.

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to Elizabeth Blossom for winning a competition of mine.**_

_**Please PM me with any pairing/character/any form of relationship requests. I'll be happy to write anything apart from incest!**_


	8. Big Parade

**Pairing: **RemusLily

**Prompt: **981\. Big Parade

**Word count: **246

* * *

**Big Parade**

"Come on, it'll make you feel better!" Lily tugged on Remus' hand, but it was as if his feet were glued to the ground on which they stood.

The small town of Cokeworth in which Lily resided was holding a fair in the local park. People had come from neighbouring villages to join in on the fun, and Lily had invited Remus. He had been feeling down lately, and she thought this would cheer him up.

"There'll be a big parade in the middle of the day," she tried.

Remus hesitated.

"Come on, what are you afraid of?"

Before he could even open his mouth to answer her question, she was continuing.

"They're all Muggles here. They won't even know. Come on." She tugged his hand again, this time managing to get him to take a few steps forward. It was always difficult with Remus leading up to the full moon.

Lily grinned. "I'll win you a big teddy bear!" she exclaimed. "It'll be all yours."

That statement finally got Remus' lips to curve into a smile. "A bear," he mused. "Interesting…."

"You want something else?" Lily questioned.

Remus pretended to think, and then returned her smile. "I can think of one thing better than a big teddy bear," he said.

"What?" Lily asked.

He took her hand, this time being the one to take initiative to go. "You'll just have to wait for the parade," he told her as he dragged her towards the park.

* * *

_**I am accepting pairing/character/other forms of relationship requests via PM (only PM please). 992 drabble to go!**_


	9. Spy's Revenge

**Pairing: **AndromedaBellatrix (platonic)

**Prompt: **636\. Spy's Revenge

**Word count: **495

* * *

**Spy's Revenge**

"Yes, I've seen the error of my ways." Andromeda Tonks bowed her head so as not to look her sister in the eye.

"You understand now that the Dark Lord's ways are the right ways? That Muggles are filth? And that you are forgiven because your no-good husband manipulated you?"

Andromeda nodded without saying a word.

"Look at me, sister."

Andromeda hesitated.

"Look at me!" Bellatrix's voice was higher now.

Slowly, if not reluctantly, Andromeda obliged, greeted by a wide grin from a sister who had renounced any relation long ago.

"Welcome back, Andromeda," Bellatrix said with delight.

…

She stood beside her daughter and husband, waiting for the Death Eaters to arrive.

Three months she had spent with them, learning everything there was to know. Three months she had gone with very little contact with her true family. Severus had helped her to master Occlumency; Voldemort didn't suspect a thing.

Now they waited for the fight, an attempt to wipe out as many Death Eaters as they could. They needed to weaken him.

They came as Andromeda had been told. In groups of three, five minutes apart.

Dumbledore's Army fought, while she watched.

Everything went as planned. Five Death Eaters died that night.

…

"How'd they know?" Bellatrix cried, storming into Andromeda's room where she thought her sister had been all along.

"How did who know what?" Andromeda asked, innocently.

"They knew we were coming, and they were waiting."

Bowing her head and keeping her voice low, Andromeda said in barely a whisper, "I told you; Dumbledore has eyes everywhere."

…

"No!" Andromeda shouted, pushing past those who tried to stop her. "No, you can't."

"I must," Ted said simply. "It's for the best."

"You can't leave."

"I must."

Tears ran down her cheeks as he kissed her forehead. "I'll see you when this is all over," he said.

She never did.

…

She faced her sister with fury in her eyes. It was all her fault. Her husband was dead because of her.

"Andi?" Bellatrix asked, sounding frightened.

Andromeda drew her wand.

"You killed him!" she hissed.

"I've killed many, Andi…."

"My _husband_!"

This shocked Bellatrix. "Your good-for-nothing Mudblood husband is dead?"

Andromeda fired the first curse, and soon the two women (so alike in looks, yet so different everywhere else) were locked in a battle.

"I fooled you for months," Andromeda said. "I spilled your secrets because you were foolish enough to trust me. But I can't do it anymore, _sister. _I'm done."

Bellatrix fired another curse.

Andromeda returned it.

Green flew from Bellatrix's wand.

"You dare kill me?"

"You dare trick me?"

"To protect those I love, I'd do anything." With one final flick of her wand, green sparks flew from the end of Andromeda's.

Bellatrix was not expecting the attack. Walking over to her motionless sister, Andromeda said her final words as she looked into the empty eyes.

"I've seen the error of my ways."

She left without looking back.

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to erm31323 (Lisa) for winning a competition of mine.**_

_**I'm accepting pairing/character/other forms of relationship requests via PM, so if you would like me to write a certain pairing, please PM me.**_


	10. Abstinence

**Pairing: **DracoGinny

**Prompt: **347\. Abstinence

**Word count: **181

* * *

**Abstinence**

With a gentle sigh, Ginny pushes him away. "Draco, no," she says, feeling guilty as she speaks. It was almost mechanic now, telling him that.

As usual, he obliges, stepping away with a bowed head. "I'm sorry." His tone is filled with regret. He seems to hope more than assume anymore.

"It's nothing to do with you, Draco," Ginny continues, taking his hands in hers. "It's just…." Her mind trails back to her time with Michael, and how it had happened when they'd both consumed three too many Butterbeers. It had been rough, intoxicated, and it had been her first time.

"I know that," he whispers, pressing lips to her hands. He looks up with wide, affectionate eyes. "I love you."

Ginny smiles. "I love you, too," she says. "I'll never stop."

They kiss, and it's awkward, but filled with passion nonetheless.

"I'll love you no matter what, Ginny," he tells her. "I'll wait forever if I have to."

Ginny nods sadly. She doesn't say it, but she's thinking it.

Forever may just be how long he has to wait for.

* * *

_**This is written for SiriusMarauderFan for placing in a competition of mine.**_

_**Please PM me with any pairing/character/other form of relationship requests. I am open to all requests. Much appreciated!**_


	11. Quicksand

**Pairing: **RoseScorpius

**Prompt: **74\. Quicksand

**Word count: **278

* * *

**Quicksand**

Scorpius' head appeared from around the corner, a wicked gin on his face as he waited for Rose Weasley and her friends to reach him. He had his bucket in one hand, and his wand in the other.

She was so nosey, that girl, it was about time she really got stuck in somebody else's business.

Rose and her friends were completely oblivious to the upcoming disaster. They were laughing and chatting about some girl thing or another. They were giggling like silly girls when they neared. He watched as they came closer and closer, and Georgia Grey, a quiet Gryffindor leaned to whisper something in Rose's ear.

Rose turned a scarlet red at whatever she said and hissed back, "I _don't _like Scorpius!"

They were close enough for Scorpius to hear, and upon hearing it, he dropped the bucket of quicksand that had been waiting for the girls. The group heard the crash and turned to the noise.

"What's that?" Georgia asked.

Rose gasped. "Run!" she said. "It's expanding quicksand. It'll coat this whole floor in a matter of minutes."

Suddenly screams soon filled Scorpius' ears as the sand spread like fire around the corridor. He was too busy staring dumbfounded after the screaming Rose to notice that it was now up to his ankles. By that time, expanding quicksand was too far settled.

"Well, curse Merlin," he said bitterly. "Stupid girls." He looked up again at where Rose had disappeared.

_I _don't _like Scorpius!_

"Just lovely," he muttered as he sunk to his knees. "Rose doesn't like me."

Professor McGonagall then rounded the corner with her wand out.

_Good, _Scorpius thought. _I don't like her either. _

* * *

**_written for SiriusMarauderFan for placing in a competition of mine._**

**_Please PM me with any requests for this collection. I am very much open and accepting them!_**


	12. Open Door

**Pairing: **DracoAstoria

**Prompt: **596\. Open Door

**Word count: **447

* * *

**Open Door**

_Our door is always open, Draco. Open to any girl you wish to marry._

Those had been the words spoken to him by his mother not even a month ago. When he had started leaving the house more often and making up stories about where he was going, she had worked it out. She had been delighted. Draco had been surprised.

Now, he stood in front of the closed door with a heart beating faster than was normal and a beautiful woman next to him. She smiled at him encouragingly.

"Are you going to let me in, Draco?" she asked.

He nodded silently and turned to knob. It was silent in the entrance. Were his parents even there?

"Er, Mother?" he called. "Father?"

At first there was no response or sound, but after a moment footsteps could be heard coming from the floor above.

"Is that you, Draco?" came his mother's voice.

On a normal day Draco would have responded with a snarky comment such as asking how many children she had; but today he could only manage a quiet yes.

His mother finally reached the bottom, and when her eyes fell on the young woman beside her son, delight spread across her face.

"Oh, and who might this be?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Is… is Father around?" he asked.

"No, dear, he's out on business." Her eyes never left the woman's.

"Oh, right, well…." Draco cleared his throat again. "Mother, I would like to meet… her… I mean, Astoria."

"Astoria!" his mother exclaimed. "What a lovely name! What family are you from, dear?"

Smiling at the warm greeting, Astoria answered quickly. "Greengrass, Mrs Malfoy."

It only took a moment for his mother's expression to falter. "Greengrass," she said as if to herself. "I see."

There was a very uncomfortable silence that filled the entrance. Draco waited for someone to say something, but when no one did, he had to step in.

"So, shall we go and have a cup of tea?"

Draco's mother only looked from her son and his intended, and left without a word.

Astoria stared after her with a hurt expression. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

Draco shook his head, putting an arm across her shoulders. "No, love," he said. "She's simply living in the past." He kissed her temple. "I love you, Astoria."

Astoria returned his words with a weak smile and sighed.

Draco shook his head. He guessed that the open door policy his mother had put in place was only valid to a select few.

And in her eyes, Astoria was not one of them.

He kissed her again. "I'll love you no matter what," he assured her.

* * *

_**This chapter is written for Rayniekinnz for placing in a competition of mine.**_

_**If you read this, and haven't seen a pairing or character you'd like to read, please PM me with your request. I am more than happy to write it!**_


	13. Chemical Reaction

**Pairing: **JamesSirius (platonic)

**Prompt: **134\. Chemical Reaction

**Word count: **277

* * *

**Chemical Reaction**

"It's not going to work," Sirius said for the hundredth time that lesson. He was peering over James' shoulder as he added ingredients to a potion that was not on the page Slughorn had told them to turn to.

"Of course it will," James insisted as he tipped some slug slime into the cauldron. "It's easy. I just have to stir it three times to the right and once to the left and Lily will be –"

Whatever Lily would be, though, was not heard for a loud bang had engulfed the room in a potent smell that was like rotten eggs. Some began to scream while Slughorn's voice could be heard somewhere within the smoke.

"You idiot," Sirius said, slapping his friend over the head. "You think Lily will be fawning over you now?"

"You bumped me!" James accused as they crawled across the floor to the door to avoid the poisonous air.

"Excuse me?"

"You bumped me while I was stirring. It's an easy potion but requires precision."

"Well, sorry," Sirius growled. "Next time I won't keep a look out for Slughorn when you're doing something you're not supposed to be doing."

"Yeah, well, I'll try again next time," James said.

Sirius sighed as they reached the door.

"What?" James demanded.

"Don't you think two failed potions are enough?" Sirius asked.

Standing up and brushing himself down, James shook his head and looked his friend in the eye. "No times are too many when there's a beautiful girl just out of your grasp," he said.

Sirius just shook his head and began walking away from the classroom.

"You'll never learn," he muttered. "You'll never learn."

* * *

_**Written for Sable Supernova for winning a competition of mine.**_

_**Please PM me with any pairing/character requests. I'm open to anything apart from incest regardless if I've already written it or not.**_


	14. Voodoo

**Pairing: **ViktorFleur

**Prompt: **718\. Voodoo

**Word count: **407

* * *

**Voodoo**

"Viktor… what eez this?" Fleur pointed to an odd lady sitting behind a stall. There was an eerie feeling around her; one that Fleur didn't like.

Viktor followed where Fleur was pointing and shrugged. After all, they had willingly attended a voodoo fair; it was bound to be weird.

Fleur wasn't one to let go, though. Pulling on his hand she dragged the pair of them over to where the lady sat smiling at them.

"Welcome, my dears," she said dreamily. "How may I help you?"

Fleur blinked, gathering herself before sitting in the offered chair. Viktor sat beside her, not daring to say a word.

"Excuse me," she began slowly, "But what ee-xactly do you do?"

The woman, who was wearing an odd head dress, smiled calmly. "I may tell you your future, my dear," she said.

Fleur all but scoffed. Even in the wizarding world, people were sceptical of those who claimed they could foresee the future.

"I see."

"We should go," Viktor said, standing up. He had no time for frauds – Muggle or magical. "Come on, Fleur."

But Fleur shook her head. "No, I must see," she said. She turned back to the lady. "Please, tell me."

"Give me your hand, dear,"

Fleur obliged.

"Fleur, let us go," Viktor urged. "This eez stupid."

Fleur ignored him as the woman studied her palm. It was interesting, really, if not strange.

Finally, she spoke. "Ah!" she said. "I see here." She traced a line on Fleur's hand. "You possess an intuition for something that is not seen by us ordinary."

Fleur said nothing.

"Ah, and your future is clear, my dear."

"Fleur, let us go!"

"Clear?" Fleur wanted to know.

"You will marry."

Viktor even raised his eyebrow at that one, for they had not yet discussed marriage.

"But… no, not to the man you are with now."

"No?"

"This eez stupid!" Viktor declared.

"No, but to a man with red hair."

"Enough!" Viktor interrupted, this time sounding furious. He glared at the fraud of a woman and yanked Fleur away. "She eez not worth your money." He sent her another filthy look before dragging his girlfriend back into the crowd.

"Viktor!" Fleur scolded as he pulled her as far away as possible.

"Don't listen, Fleur," he told her.

Fleur only continued walking, thinking about what she had been told. She knew quite a few red heads. But she couldn't see herself marrying any of them.

* * *

_**Written for the Matchmaker Challenge.**_

_**Please PM me with any requests you have!**_


	15. Empty Corridors

**Characters: **James, Sirius, Peter, Severus

**Prompt: **757\. Empty Corridors

**Word count: **326

* * *

**Empty Corridors**

Severus was walking down the empty corridor, desperate to get back to the common room before curfew when he felt something crawl up his leg.

Letting out a cry of surprise he dropped his books on the floor, wriggling.

"Ew, ew, ew," he said, dancing on the spot as he tried to shake whatever it was from him. A squeak came from the bottom of his trousers and a large rat emerged.

"Ew, go away!" Severus said, picking up a book to try and squish the creature. The rat was too quick, though, disappearing into the darkness.

Cursing his bad luck, Severus regathered his books and began towards the common room again, this time faster.

He'd just turned the corner when out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. It had to be prefect, and they liked picking on the Slytherins – even the Slytherin prefects. Slowing to a walk he tiptoed to ensure they didn't see him.

And then he heard it. A growl. Deep and threatening.

He spun around and to his horror he saw a big, black dog staring at him. The animal growled again. Severus backed up. The dog moved closer with bared teeth.

"Good dog," he muttered. "Good dog."

The dog leapt for him and Severus ran. His luck got worse when he was now staring face-to-face with a deer on his other side. His heart was pounding in his chest as he wasn't sure what way to go.

And so he did the one thing he swore he would never do; he screamed.

That night, Severus Snape screamed as he ran away from the fierce animals that were lurking in the empty corridors.

His cry could be heard all the way down to the dungeons.

Back on the fourth floor, three young boys were now doubled over in laughter. One of them stood up and looked at the two others.

"Let's go and keep Moony some company," he said.

* * *

_**This is written for Sable Supernova for winning a competition of mine.**_

_**I am accepting pairing/character requests via PM. Please PM me with anything you would like to see written. I'll be happy to oblige!**_


	16. Midget

**Pairing: **HannahNeville

**Prompt: **240\. Midget

**Word count: **180

* * *

**Midget**

Hannah couldn't believe what she was seeing; beautiful brown eyes that were staring back up at her and tiny hands that clasped around her finger like she was their life support. They body those eyes and hands were attached to was so small it could fit neatly into her arms. How perfect that body was, too. Flawless; faultless.

Smiling, she laid the bundle into a cot that Neville had excitedly set up long ago. She ran her large, rough hand over her child's smooth skin, comforting them before they fell asleep.

In the darkness of the nursery Hannah began to sing a soft lullaby to help, luring her husband to join her. He, too, joined in on the song.

Eventually, their precious child's eyes drooped shut. Breathing became slow and even.

Neville pressed his lips to Hannah's temple. "Come on," he whispered, guiding her by the shoulders. "Let's get some sleep before we're woken up."

Without another word they both left the child's room and moved into their own. There, they both fell asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

_**This chapter is written for erm31323 (Lisa) for winning a competition of mine.**_

_**I'm out of prizes to give to people now, meaning I have no pairing/character ideas left, so if there's something you'd like to see me write, please don't hesitate to drop me a PM with your request!**_


	17. Walt Disney

**Pairing: **DracoPansy (platonic)

**Prompt: **314\. Walt Disney

**Word count: **305

* * *

**Walt Disney**

"Ugh, this place is disgusting," Pansy scoffed, glancing at all the unmoving pictures in the poster.

"We have to," Draco sighed. Yes, he wasn't thrilled about being where they were, but he also wasn't complaining every five minutes about it either.

The Carrows had taken them on a trip to a Muggle place called Disneyworld. It was a lesson, they said; a lesson in how inferior Muggles were to them. Personally, Draco couldn't see the point of the trip, but he had tagged along because it was expected of him.

"Filled with filth," Pansy continued as if Draco's words had meant nothing. She was looking at some weird thing that was up in the sky. It reminded her a bit like the goblin carts that took them to their vaults, except Muggles were screaming.

"What are we supposed to be doing here anyway?" Draco asked.

Pansy glared at him. "Don't you listen?" she snapped. "Target practice."

"What?"

"Target practice," Pansy repeated. "This place is filled with Mudbloods." She indicated them all over. "Choose one and torture them. That's what the Carrows want."

Draco felt like he was going to be sick. Torture? Torture some unsuspecting, innocent….

No.

No, he could not have those thoughts. The Dark Lord would find out.

Pansy's eyes gleamed with malice as she located her target – a twenty-something year old man.

"Coming, Draco?" she asked.

Looking around at the others, Draco reluctantly wrapped his fingers around the wand that was inside his pocket.

He still didn't like the idea of this, or understand why they were here. Walt Disney: didn't Hermione Granger once have her nose buried in a book by someone of that name?

Draco shook his head. "Right, target practice," he said as he located a fit-looking woman.

Someone who could at least try to put up a fight.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by PotterheadAna02.**_

_**Please PM me with any requests you have. Would be much appreciated, and I get excited about trying different pairings :)**_


	18. Taking Turns

**Pairing: **DracoNymphadora

**Prompt: **765\. Taking Turns

**Word count: **209

* * *

**Taking Turns**

"Alright, my turn now." Tonks leaned over her mother to take the Omninoculars from Draco. As she grabbed the large piece of equipment to catch a glimpse of the English Quidditch team she felt a tingle run up her spine.

Embarrassed by the feeling that went through her at the smallest bit of skin touching, she fumbled the Omninoculars. In typical Nymphadora Tonks fashion, she didn't just drop them, but she sent them flying into the next row below them.

"Nice one." Draco gave a smirk which made her blush even more.

"Er, sorry," she said to the wizard below who had turned around, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess we can't use them anymore. Thankfully my father got us such a good position." He pointed as the Swiss Seeker zoomed past them. They were so close they could feel the wind after he had gone past whip their hair.

Grumbling, Tonks summoned the Omninoculars back again and passed them to Draco. "I think I'll hold onto this for now." He smirked again, putting Tonks in a bad mood for the rest of the match.

"Idiot," she mumbled to herself just as the English Seeker caught the Snitch on the tips of his fingers.

"Such an idiot."

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by lexi atel**_

_**Please PM me with any pairing/character/other form of relationship requests. Would be much appreciated!**_


	19. Guardians

**Pairing: **DeanSeamus (platonic)

**Prompt: **823\. Guardians

**Word count: **321

* * *

**Guardians**

"Mate, you look a wreck." Dean couldn't hide the grin from his face as Seamus stumbled through The Three Broomsticks door with dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders slumped.

"Well, you try having a newborn who I swear has the slightest bit of werewolf blood in her," Seamus complained, collapsing into the seat opposite his best friend.

Dean didn't laugh at that comment.

"I'm joking!" Seamus groaned. "Jasmine was tested the moment she was born and she was cleared."

"Not funny," Dean accused.

Seamus shrugged. "I'm tired."

"Then why did you ask me here?" Dean questioned.

Seamus hesitated for a moment, and Dean thought he might have regretted coming; but eventually he sat up a little straighter and smiled.

"You've been my best mate for years now," he said.

Dean nodded.

"And, we'd do anything for each other, right?"

Dean nodded again.

"I have a question to ask you?"

"I'm not adopting your daughter."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't ask that," he said. "No, this is better. Rather than adopting her, would you like to be her godfather?"

"Her… what?"

"Her godfather. Would you like to be my little girl's godfather?"

Dean was stunned into silence for a good long while. He was so quiet, Seamus had to ask, "No?"

Dean shook his head. "Mate, I am honoured. She's beautiful. I'd gladly call her my goddaughter."

Seamus didn't need to be told twice. In the middle of the busy pub he got up from his chair and drew his friend into a tight hug. "Thank you," he said.

"It's an honour," Dean said. "No need to thank me."

Seamus beamed. "Though, if you really would like to adopt her I'm not going to say no."

Dean whacked his arm.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I couldn't do that."

Dean embraced Seamus again. "Seriously, thank you," he said. "I really appreciate it."

Seamus smiled. "Me too," he said. "Me too."

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor.**_

_**Please PM me with any pairing/character/other forms of relationship requests. I am accepting all kinds!**_


	20. One Chance

**Pairing: **RemusNymphadora

**Prompt: **579\. One Chance

**Word count: **265

* * *

**One Chance**

You watch as she walks away, her bubblegum pink hair trailing behind her. She walks as if she's lost the spring in her step – the joy in her life – and you know it's your fault.

A part of your brain tells you you're an idiot. Another part tells you it's for the better. You're a monster and that will never change. She can't change that, even if she wants to.

You hear her sobs as she gets further and further away, yet you turn as well, determined not to listen. It's for the better, you try to convince yourself. You don't deserve love.

But does she?

Of course.

But not with you. It can never be. Never, ever, ever.

You're a monster.

That evening you cry yourself to sleep with the wireless playing softly. Celestina Warbeck comes on and she sings of only ever having one soulmate.

_If you've met the one, don't ever let them go. We only ever get one chance._

It makes you think. Have you met the one? Is she it? Have you wasted your once chance?

Well, yes, of course you have. But you don't deserve love. You're a monster.

But then she comes knocking on your door, claiming her love for you. You love her too, you always have, but is it right?

Yes.

No.

"I love you, too."

She embraces you and you're done. You're finished. You've signed her up to a world of heartache.

How selfish. You're giving into that one chance. She's the one. She always will be.

You're happy, and she's happy. What else matters?

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Dalton-Dragon.**_

_**I am accepting all requests via PM. So please PM me for any pairing/character/other forms of relationships you would like to see. **_


	21. Tapping Sounds

**Pairing: **CharlieHermione

**Prompt: **486\. Tapping Sounds

**Word count: **369

* * *

**Tapping Sounds**

Hermione glanced up from her books, staring at the wall of Ginny's bedroom.

"I swear…."

"Hey, he doesn't make nearly as much noise as the twins do," Ginny said with a smile.

"It's giving me a headache."

"Then go and tell him. He probably doesn't realise."

Ginny was only joking, but Hermione took her words to heart. Setting her quill down Hermione got up from her seat and left the bedroom, moving to the one next door.

Charlie had come back to visit his family, but ever since he'd arrived, all that could be heard was an odd tapping sound at least eight hours during the day. It irritated Hermione, who was trying to catch up on the year of school she'd missed.

She knocked on the door, first politely, but then louder and more irritated.

"Excuse me!" she called.

There was a pause, and then a rather handsome, shirtless man opened the door. He had a hammer in one hand and his wand in the other.

"Hello!" Charlie said cheerfully. "Hermione, isn't it?" Just one little movement caused his muscles to flex. Working with dragons had obviously done him justice.

"Er, yes," Hermione said, suddenly feeling rather flustered. She'd never really noticed how good-looking he was until now.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?" he asked brightly.

"I… um… I… I just came to find out what you were doing," she said.

Charlie opened the door a little wider to show her. Suddenly, the noise that had been coming from inside for almost a week now made sense.

"I'm building a new table for Mum and Dad," he said. "One that can magically extend when more people join."

"Oh, that's… well that's clever and handy," Hermione said.

Charlie shrugged. "Gives me something to do."

"It's a great idea," Hermione told him. For a moment, she wasn't sure what to say, but eventually said, "Well, have a lovely day."

When she returned to Ginny's room her face was flushed and Charlie had returned to his building.

Ginny smirked. "He clearly listened to you."

Hermione sat down at the desk, picking up her quill again. With her face buried into her book, she said, "It's not really that annoying."

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Geminia.**_

_**If you would also like to request a pairing, please PM me with anything you can think of. I'll be happy to oblige!**_


	22. Victorian England

**Pairing: **ViktorHermione

**Prompt: **126\. Victorian England

**Word count: **223

* * *

**Victorian England**

"Oh, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

Viktor looked from Hermione to the Time Turner around both of their necks. "Hermioninny," he began slowly, "but, where are we?"

Hermione turned faintly pink as she glanced around at the quiet street. A horse and carriage carrying two wealthy-looking passengers passed by, but apart from that they were alone.

"We, are, um…." She was now bright red. "I may have turned the Time Turner a little too far." She tucked the object into her clothes, as if that would hide her error. She had just been wanting to reminisce those first meetings with Viktor – those times he watched her in the library. But now, they were….

"How far?" Viktor's tone was suspicious.

Hermione coughed. "Well, it seems," she said as one of the very first models of cars drove past, we may be in the age of Queen Victoria."

"Excuse me?"

"We are in Victorian England, okay!" Hermione cried. "We went almost one hundred years back. Are you happy?"

Viktor took a look around the street. Suddenly, a smile crossed his face. "Well," he said. "Not what I eexpected, but let us have some fun." He grabbed Hermione's hand and before she had time to even realise what was happening he was pulling her into the Leaky Cauldron – or what it was one hundred years ago.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Magnoliaflower55.**_

_**If you would like to request your own pairing, please PM me your choice. I would love to hear from anyone who reads this as I'll be happy to write for you. Thank you!**_


	23. Consanguinity

**Pairing: **VincentGregory

**Prompt: **873\. Consanguinity

**Word count: **162

* * *

**Consanguinity**

Vincent Crabbe had an aunt who was strictly proper and possessed strong pureblood beliefs. Gregory Goyle also had an aunt who was the same.

So when Gregory realised he had feelings for someone who was practically his cousin it sickened him.

"Keep the blood pure," their aunt used to say.

When they shared a kiss that was what he could think about. He was keeping the blood pure.

"Even if that means marrying a distant relative."

They shared a bed for the first time, making love, and it was magical. It was better than he had ever anticipated. It was passionate. It was love.

"Never – whatever you do – touch a Mudblood in a romantic fashion."

He remembered those words as he ran his hands all over the man before him, running kisses down his neck and pressing his body up to his, as close it could go.

"And the most important rule is to never fall in love with them."

Too late.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by StoriesForTheMature.**_

_**Please send me any requests via PM. I am once again out of requests, so keep sending them my way! I'll be happy to write anything.**_


	24. Captain Hook

**Pairing: **HermioneArgus (platonic)

**Prompt: **730\. Captain Hook

**Word count: **291

* * *

**Captain Hook**

It wasn't that she liked the man, but she felt sorry for him. He seemed so alone, particularly after the war.

That was his fault, of course; he chose to hate children.

Still, she felt sorry for him.

"Why, Hermione?" Ron questioned when Hermione expressed these feelings.

"I don't know, he just seems lonely." That was the end of that conversation, and as the Weasleys grieved for their lost loved one, Hermione approached the old caretaker.

"Mr Filch," she said politely.

Filch looked up, and upon seeing her face, something washed over him. Relief? Pleasure? She wasn't sure.

Rather than responding, though, he only grunted.

"Mr Filch," Hermione tried again. "I'd like to ask you a question – what will you do while Hogwarts is repaired?"

He only grunted again.

"Mr… Sir… Argus… Mr Filch, I know this may sound weird, but if you have nowhere else to go there are rooms available. We're all in this together."

Filch picked up a piece of what was once a wall and tossed it in his hand. Finally, he glanced up at the young, caring woman before him. "I don't need help," he said bluntly. "Or pity. I'll live."

Hermione nodded, but placed a book beside the caretaker. "If you ever feel lonely, Mr Filch, please read this. It always lets me escape into a world where we don't belong." She walked away, not bothering to glance back. If she had, she would not have noticed that the caretaker obliged to her wishes and picked up the book.

She would never know that until his death, it would become his favourite book, and that he would see himself as Peter Pan, and the world as Captain Hook.

He would never bother to tell her.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by my lovely boyfriend.**_

_**Please PM me for any requests of pairing, characters, etc that you have. I would be happy to write it for you.**_


	25. Sand Castle

**Pairing: **TheodoreDaphne

**Prompt: **705\. Sand Castle

**Word count: **232

* * *

**Sand Castle**

Theodore Nott liked the simple things in life. He liked his home life, his school and the expensive holidays his family took him on. By the age of ten he had seem most of the world.

However, there was one thing that he wished he could enjoy, but for some reason could never seem to get more than ten feet towards.

That was Daphne Greengrass. The Greengrasses were different to the Notts. They weren't as – how should he put it – _loyal_. Their family's members involved with the Dark Lord were somewhat slimmer than others.

Theodore found that attractive. He liked her carefree nature; her not so strict upbringing.

That was why he invited her to his family's next holiday. It was by a beach in New Caledonia, and she had taken quite the liking to the warm, grainy feeling between her toes. Every day, she would make her way down to the water.

One day, he found her knee-deep in the sand and bent over.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at him with that look that asked if he was mocking her. Calmly, she replied with, "Building a sand castle. The Muggle children are doing it." She indicated the many other families around them.

Theodore groaned. "Of course," he muttered. He left after that.

The girl just became more interesting every day. Tomorrow, she'd probably be partying with the locals.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by isaacswolfsbane.**_

_**Please PM me for your pairing request. I'd love to hear from anyone reading this!**_


	26. Mirror

**Pairing: **MinervaGodric

**Prompt: **660\. Mirror

**Word count: **185

* * *

**Mirror**

"You're… beautiful." Godric couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever had the honour to lay eyes on. She was dressed funnily, but it didn't take away her beauty.

The young woman didn't even blush at the compliment. She simply smiled.

"What is your name?" Godric asked.

"Minerva."

"I've never heard such a name before. It is beautiful." He reached his hand out to touch her, but all he felt was the cold glass of the mirror.

"What is your name?"

"Godric."

"Gryffindor?"

"You know my family name?"

"Your family name is written in the history books."

He stares at her, waiting for her to explain, but she doesn't. She simply shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

"Tell me one thing," Godric said. "In what year are you from?" It was a suspicion he had.

The beautiful woman paused for a moment, as if she thought better of telling him. But eventually, she said, "It is nineteen fifty-six."

Godric reaches out to touch her again, but this time all he sees is his own reflection.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Magnoliaflower55. **_

_**If you would like to see a pairing or character of yours in here, please PM me. I would love to hear what pairings you like. **_


	27. Blinding

**Pairing: **LilylunaOC

**Prompt: **836\. Blinding

**Word count: **213

* * *

**Blinding**

Lily squinted as the sun shone through the open window of their hotel. Groaning, she threw the covers over her head.

"Come on, Lily," Simon said brightly, pulling the covers back. "We come here for a holiday and you want to stay in bed all day?"

"It's too early," Lily mumbled. She pulled the covers back over her head.

"When to we ever see sunshine like this?" Simon demanded, jumping on top of her. "England doesn't have it. It never will."

"It's blinding," Lily argued.

"So is your beauty, but that never stops me from getting through the day, or getting up in the morning."

There was a moment of silence, and then with an inquisitive look on her face, Lily pulled back the covers on her own accord.

Simon grinned at her.

"Ready to get up and see what this beach is all about?"

Lily sat up, her red hair a matted mess, as it was every morning. Without a word, she pulled him toward her, kissing him roughly on the lips.

Simon responded with great enthusiasm, straddling her body.

After a moment, she pushed him away.

"Alright," she said, as if it had been a tough decision. "I'm ready to go."

Simon sighed. "And I was just getting comfortable in bed."

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by deant33.**_

_**If you would like to request your own pairing, please PM me. I would be happy to write anything you like. **_


	28. Waterfalls

**Pairing: **FredDaphne

**Prompt: **462\. Waterfalls

**Word count: **202

* * *

**Waterfalls**

There were two kinds of waterfalls. There were the usual types that people instantly thought of when the word was mention – the actual water running down mountains or rocks. They were the beautiful ones; the ones people travelled miles to see.

The other was the kind where events or feelings would come crashing down on an individual in a matter of seconds. Moments like death, or illness, or watching your loved one die.

She saw his body from the distance. She saw him lying there with his family surrounding him. There were tears and sobbing. There were words spoken and hugs.

She… it felt as if her world had come crashing down.

Like a waterfall.

Tears fell, her heart was torn into pieces. He was gone. Of all the people that had died in this war, he had to be one of them.

She loved him with all her heart. He never knew, and now he never would. She should have told him. All those times she went into his shop, she should have said something.

Now it was too late and everything had crashed like a waterfall hitting the bottom.

She would never see the beauty of a true waterfall again.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by insertcleverandwittytitlehere.**_

_**To see your own pairing in here, please send me a request via PM!**_


	29. Doomsday

**Pairing: **HermioneSeverus

**Prompt: **220\. Doomsday

**Word count: **229

* * *

**Doomsday**

She crouched as the wall crumbled over her, shielding herself from the largest pieces. One still managed to hit her arm, though, and she cried out in pain. It was broken, she knew it was.

"Out of the way!" A voice came from somewhere. It sounded muffled, but maybe that was from the dust in her ears. "I said, move!" It sounded panicked now, and she lifted her head so see who it was.

The black eyes of Severus Snape where staring at her. His usually greasy hair was sprayed in all directions, and he, too, was covered in the dust from crumbling walls. He offered a hand for her, and she took it. Just in time, too. A much larger, deadly, piece of wall hit just where she had been crouching.

"Thank you, Professor," she managed before he pulled her in the direction of the rest of the fight.

"Please," he said as they ran from the dying school, "Call me Severus."

She glanced up at him from the corner of her eye, her short legs trying to keep up with his long ones. "Thank you, Severus," she corrected.

A small smile was seen gracing his lips as they continued into the midst of the fight. If this day was to be his last, at least he had someone who would cry for him.

He hoped, at least.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by SiriusMarauderFan.**_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please PM me for it to appear in here. **_


	30. Insanity

**Pairing: **DenniscGabrielle

**Prompt: **600\. Insanity

**Word count: **222

* * *

**Insanity**

"But… I left it here."

Dennis took a step back, sensing irritation in his wife's tone. Her hair was frazzled and her belly swelled to bursting point. Oh, Merlin save him and deliver the child soon!

Gabrielle stood with her finger pointed to a spot on the dining table where she was adamant she had left a block of chocolate. Dennis had seen her eat the whole thing, but when he had tried to tell her that, she had lost it.

"I left it here!" she said fiercely. "I left my chocolate here…." She moved toward Dennis, who again backed away. He would never dare say it to her face, but pregnant, the woman was insane.

"I-I'll go and get you a new one," he stammered, stumbling over a chair.

"Now?" Gabrielle asked.

Dennis nodded. "Yes, right now." He picked up his wallet which contained a few Galleons."

"I only like the chocolate frogs," Gabrielle insisted.

Dennis nodded again. "Okay, dear." He kissed her nervously on the cheek. "I'll be back before you know it.

To his relief, Gabrielle's expression softened and she smiled. "Take your time, love," she said sweetly. She blew him a kiss. "I love you."

Dennis left the house shaking his head and looking to the sky. "I'll do anything," he whispered, before Disapparating to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by NightmarePrince.**_

_**If you would like to see your own pairing or character or anything in here, please PM me (after all, I have 970 drabbles to go). **_


	31. Resentment

**Pairing: **HermioneRon

**Prompt: **135\. Resentment

**Word count: **220

* * *

**Resentment**

She was trying really hard. She was trying not to look over there where giggles and laughter were coming from. She was trying the hardest she could to focus on the essay she needed to write.

"Oh, Won-Won!"

Hermione slammed her quill on the table, startling Harry who'd been writing silently beside her. That was enough. She as sick of it. She could no longer handle all the… all the canoodling.

Harry gave her a sympathetic smile of acknowledgement as she packed up her things and left for the library. As she walked, her brain ticked over.

She hated Lavender. She hated her.

No. Hate was a strong word. She didn't hate Lavender. She was a ditz most of the time, but she didn't hate her.

She hated Ron.

Well, that was a lie, too. If that were true she wouldn't be heading down the dark, noiseless corridors almost after curfew.

She didn't hate either of them. What she felt was resentment. She resented Lavender.

She resented the fact that Lavender was faster than her. The girl had got in first. She had been braver than Hermione. She hadn't been afraid to show her feelings.

Yes, Hermione resented Lavender, not hate her. There was no need for hate when Lavender had done nothing wrong.

Just resentment.

And anger at herself.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Flying Bottle Gnomes.**_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please PM me, as I am happy to write any pairing/character/friendship/family stuff/anything else you'd like to see here.**_


	32. Keep Quiet

**Pairing: **RoseHugo (platonic)

**Prompt: **379\. Keep Quiet

**Word count: **324

* * *

**Keep Quiet**

"Will you shut up?"

"I'm trying to work, too."

"Then why are you talking?"

"This homework involves talking. Besides, if I read it to myself, it sounds better than reading it in my head."

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone who ever existed. Rosie, I thought you were the smart sibling."

"Well… I do it, too. I just didn't know you did it."

"So… you're going to start doing it now, then?"

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"I'm older and bigger and am better at spells than you are."

"Too bad we're not at school, then. I could knock you on your butt the Muggle way in two seconds."

"I have more muscle than you."

"Wanna fight, then?"

"Alright. Outside?"

"Scared?"

"I was thinking of your safety for when I knock you out."

"Ha!"

"What are you two doing?"

"Homework, Dad."

"Outside?"

"For Herbology."

"Together?"

"Rosie needs the help. She's quite stupid – hey, ouch, that hurt!"

"You're such a cry baby. See, I could knock you over in two seconds flat, because you'd come crying to Mum and Dad if I pulled a hair."

"What's this?"

"Nothing, Dad."

"Are you ready?"

"You bet!"

"Ready for what?"

"Herbology, Dad."

"I'll beat you."

"No you won't."

"Yeah, I will, you're just scared, Rosie."

"Sounds like an interesting Herbology assignment. Sounds like you two are planning a fight."

"Never, Dad. Do we look like fighters?"

"Ow!"

"See, Dad, Hugo cries at a pinch."

"Rosie, that was uncalled – ow!"

"Cry baby, cry baby!"

"Stop pinching, Rosie!"

"Rosie, stop hurting your brother!"

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Who's the cry baby now?"

"Okay, on three, you and me out there!"

"Ow!"

"One –"

"Ow!"

"Two –"

"Ow, stop!"

"Three!"

"Rose, get off your brother!"

"Rosie… Rosie, get off me!"

"Rose, for the love of Merlin, if your mother sees this, she'll be –"

"Will all of you please keep quiet! I'm trying to get some work done!"

"Sorry, Mum."

"Sorry, Mum."

"Sorry, Hermione."

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by AthenaGirl4Ever.**_

_**If you would like to request something for this collection, please PM me. I have 968 more to go. I'm sure I can squeeze you in ;)**_


	33. Music to My Ears

**Pairing: **HarryNeville (platonic)

**Prompt: **58\. Music to My Ears

**Word count: **245

* * *

**Music to My Ears**

Neville couldn't help but smile at the gurgling of his daughter as she chewed on a toy. She was teething, so everything that looked edible was fair game. Beside her, the toddler Lily Potter watched the baby with great curiosity.

Harry smiled fondly at the pair. "It's wonderful having children," he said affectionately.

Neville agreed. He had never expected a baby's cry would bring him so much comfort. Yes, it woke him up at night, but it was better than hearing no crying from her. Who knew what had gone wrong if she didn't cry.

"Lily, no!" Harry reached forward just in time to stop his daughter. When his hands gripped her arm she looked at her father like she had done nothing wrong, despite just moments ago attempting to push over the baby who was just learning to sit on her own.

"You were saying," Neville chuckled. He rather enjoyed Having Harry over with his children. Sometimes Ron would come along, too, when he wasn't working. It was nice having the people he cared for the most all in the one room.

"Maybe I should correct that to most of the time," Harry laughed, as he dragged Lily into his lap after her second attempt at attacking the baby.

Neville laughed with his friend as silence befell them. All that could be heard was the clicking of Lily's toy, and the gurgling of his own daughter.

The sounds were like music to his ears.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by KingOfShadowedOnes**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has made requests so far. It has been much appreciated, as I've been exploring things I haven't necessarily considered before. Please keep them coming! I'll respond to anything if you PM me :)**_


	34. Smirk

**Pairing: **HarryNeville

**Prompt: **677\. Smirk

**Word count: **157

* * *

**Smirk**

It was a smirk that left him wanting more. Harry Potter, _the _Harry Potter, had just asked to see him again. The ever-so confident Boy Who Lived had left with a peck on the cheek and a knowing smirk. He had satisfied Neville, and he knew it. And then he had asked to see him again.

Neville could only stare after him, wanting Saturday to come quickly. The date, and the kiss, and then the more; who would have known Harry Potter could be quite the lover?

Neville had. He had been in quite the awe of Harry Potter, longing to feel the touch of the famous wizard. Finally, his wish had come true. He had felt it, he had loved it. Now he wanted more.

As the back of the man's head disappeared around the corner, a swing in his hips as he walked, Neville turned to head back home.

Saturday definitely couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by ThatOnePairofGlasses.**_

_**I'm accepting all requests via PM, so please shoot me a message with your request, and I'll gladly write it!**_


	35. There Is Always A Price

**Pairing: **RonLavender

**Prompt: **19\. There is always a price

**Word count: **378

* * *

**There Is Always A Price**

Ron picked up a bunch of flowers that were already nicely wrapped. Pleased with his choice, he took it to the counter and passed over ten Sickles to the witch who was working at the florist. It was his savings from the last two months but it was what boyfriends did for their girlfriends, right? Spent all their money? After dating Lavender for a few months now, that was what she thought it was, anyway.

With a grin on his face, knowing he had made an excellent decision in buying those flowers for Valentine's Day, he made his way cheerfully back to Hogwarts. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Harry or Hermione, but that was to be expected. Hermione was completely refusing to speak to him, and Harry was trying his best to divide his time between the two of them. Lavender had left him by himself, hinting that she knew he wanted to buy her a Valentine's gift. He hadn't. Luckily she had reminded him.

That night he charmed the flowers so that they wouldn't die overnight without water and climbed in to bed, still smiling to himself. He couldn't wait to see Lavender's face in the morning, but he'd probably do it when Hermione wasn't around.

The next morning, Lavender came flying down the stairs and into his arms, planting kisses all over his face and wishing him a happy Valentine's Day.

He summoned the flowers, wishing her one back, but the flowers were instantly thrown back in his face. A cry and a door slamming told him that Lavender had locked herself in her dormitory.

Harry's only support was to shrug.

What in Merlin's name had he done wrong? Those flowers hadn't been cheap, but now they laid at his feet in pieces.

Harry shrugged again as Hermione came down the stairs with a smirk on her face at her bewildered friend. She even took the liberty to wish him a good morning before climbing out of the portrait and down to breakfast.

Ron sighed. He just couldn't please Lavender, no matter what he did. As he left for breakfast with Harry he couldn't help but think how other girls would really appreciate a bunch of beautiful flowers.

_Hermione would, _he found himself thinking.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by The Sinister Man.**_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please PM me. I am still accepting!**_


	36. Paranoid

**Pairing: **MollyArthur

**Prompt: **995\. Paranoid

**Word count: **317

* * *

**Paranoid**

Molly couldn't stop pacing. Her head told her she looked ridiculous pacing backwards and forwards, waiting for Charlie to arrive, but her heart said that it made sense for her to do so.

Arthur's chuckling in the background was scarcely a noise to her. "Calm down, dear," he was telling her.

"He told us ten!" Molly countered, walking backwards and forwards, over and over again.

"Charlie's timing has never been one to be admired," Arthur reminded her.

"He was trying that new Portkey!" Molly cried. "What if… what if…." She couldn't finish the sentence, but instead broke down in a flood of tears. Arthur moved over to comfort her, stroking her back.

"He'll be fine, dear, you're being paranoid."

Molly only sobbed louder. "I can't help it! Since the kids moved out, I just worry about them. I worry that they have enough food, they're not cold, if they're happy…."

Arthur drew her towards her soothingly. "You must think, my dear. Bill is a grown man with children now who has lived by himself in other countries. Charlie works with dragons – he knows how to take care of himself. Percy has a good head on him, and George has good friends. Ron has Hermione to keep him in line, and Ginny is more than capable of taking care of herself and Harry." He placed a kiss on her temple as a pop was heard from the kitchen. Smiling, he looked his wife of many years in the eye. "That sounds like our son now," he said.

Molly left his arms and flew to the kitchen. From where he stood, Arthur could hear her planting kisses all over Charlie's face.

He shook his head as he followed her. It had been years now since they had had children at home, yet Molly would still fret over each and every one of them. And that would probably never change.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Hyperopia.**_

_**Please PM me for your own requests. Would be much appreciated!**_


	37. The Godfather

**Characters: **George, Fred, Harry, Draco, Neville

**Prompt: **38\. The Godfather

**Word count: **324

* * *

**The Godfather**

George Weasley sat staring across from the four other young men in the room. He'd never felt so nervous being around them before, but this was something important to him. Something he'd like to get out of the way.

"Er, so you're going to tell us now, or the next century?" Neville was the one to break the silence, but the others all nodded in agreement.

George cleared his throat. It was the holidays now, and he knew the others apart from Fred would be going back to school soon, so he had to get it out of the way.

"I brought you all here today so I could ask you a very important question."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"The five of us have been the best of friends for longer than I can remember. And upon thinking that soon I suppose it will be expected of me to marry and have children, I suppose I better get this out of the way."

"We're not marrying you, if that's what you're after," Harry responded with dry humour.

George shook his head. "No, it's about the children aspect of it."

"We're not fathering your children, either," Draco said.

George only shook his head again, used to their banter. "No, what I want you all here for is to ask you; if I were to ever have children, I could never decide between you who I'd ask as a godfather. So, I'm asking you all right now. You'll all be made godfathers to my children."

There was a silence before expressions turned to bemused.

"I'm honoured!"

"But I'm your brother!"

"Me?"

"I'll bring some Slytherin snark into them."

Eventually, George held up his hand to silence them. "Thank you," was all he said.

"You haven't got a girl pregnant, have you?" Fred asked after a moment.

George shook his head. "Not that I know of, I'm just planning."

Everyone nodded.

"Awesome!" they all said in unison.

* * *

_**This friendship was requested by alexpotter500.**_

_**If you would like to make your own request (romantic, friendship, familial, character, etc) please don't hesitate to PM me. I'll gladly oblige by your request.**_


	38. Mary Poppins

**Pairing: **TomjrGinny

**Prompt: **461\. Mary Poppins

**Word count: **177

* * *

**Mary Poppins**

He walks into the room with just a towel around his waist. Her eyes don't even glance his way; they're buried in a book.

He drops is towel, and she still doesn't notice.

He scowls. She's the first person to not be afraid of him. She's the first person that doesn't oblige when he requests. It frustrates him.

"You going to put some clothes on?" It's such a bland statement. Had she not heard his request earlier?

She puts the book on the bedside table, and he reads _Mary Poppins _from a distance. Some stupid Muggle book, he supposes. He likes books, but not those kinds of books.

She then lays down and pulls the blankets over her. "Goodnight," she says before turning her back to him.

He can only stand there and stare. She's the first one to ever turn her back to him. He likes that she is daring.

He climbs into bed without the clothes and pushes himself against her. She doesn't respond.

She's asleep, probably dreaming of _Mary Poppins _and her magical ways.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by light blue-Nymphadora.**_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please PM me!**_


	39. Crushed Hopes

**Pairing: **HarryTeddy (familial)

**Prompt: **841\. Crushed Hopes

**Word count: **267

* * *

**Crushed Hopes**

Teddy's wide eyes stared at the photograph of the three friends. They were so young there, he barely recognised them as the Harry, Ron and Hermione that he knew now. They looked so happy, posing; it was their very few years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

His eyes then fell to a wedding photo of Harry and Ginny, and another picture of a much older trio – probably closer to their final year at the school.

Teddy sighed. How he wished to go there.

_Soon, _they kept telling him. His grandmother, Harry, Ginny. It was always _soon. _

The six year old stared longingly at the photos until a larger presence approached him from behind. He jumped, but was greeted with a smile from his godfather.

"Again, Teddy?" he asked with humour in his voice.

"I'm big enough to go!" Teddy said, turning to face Harry. "You said so."

"Unfortunately not old enough," Harry responded. He squatted so he was at Teddy's level. "Five more years, Teddy, and then your grandmother, Ginny and myself will see you off."

Teddy pouted, while Harry chuckled. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Every year it gets closer," he said.

Teddy's lip only stuck out further. Every year it seemed like a longer wait. Every year he hoped that someone would tell him he could go.

Every year, those hopes were crushed.

Harry gathered his godson into his arms and pressed lips to his hair. "Come on," he said, "Let's go to Diagon Alley for some ice-cream." He took Teddy's hand, who gladly accepted the offer.

Every year, things always got better.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Xanoka.**_

_**I'm still accepting requests, so please PM me with your suggestion. I'll gladly write it!**_


	40. A Cheap Motel

**Pairing: **GinnyBlaise

**Prompt: **57\. A Cheap Motel

**Word count: **298

* * *

**A Cheap Motel**

Ginny Weasley wasn't precious, despite what some would think. She was able to slog it out in a Quidditch match in rain, hail or shine. As a child she had enjoyed mud wrestling with her brothers and digging holes in the garden. She didn't cry when she broke a nail, or sulked when a boy didn't like her back. She was able to handle most things, but being taken to an old and run down motel for an anniversary was not one of them.

"This wasn't what I was expecting." She hadn't meant it in a cruel way, but that was how it sounded to Blaise.

"It was the best I could do." He shrugged, shuffling his feet in the dusty room. After the war, money had gone to the wayside for Blaise and his mother. He had tried to look for a nicer place, but he just couldn't afford it.

Ginny regarded him with sympathy. "I understand," she said, but she really didn't. She just didn't know that he had told her he had a lot more money than he actually did.

Blaise sat on the hard bed and looked up at the red-haired woman. Nothing could hide her disappointment. He had thought she'd turn a blind eye to the location if he made it romantic, but all of his requests upon arrival had not been delivered. "Sorry." He felt terrible.

Ginny shook her head, sitting beside him. "Don't be." She kissed his lips with a lingering lust for more. "Don't be." She pulled him down onto the hard surface.

It was there that they spent the night. After her initial disappointment, Ginny realised she could ignore the moths, cobwebs and mould that filled the room, and just enjoy the time she could spend with her fiancé.

* * *

**_This pairing was requested by annasan1100._**

**_Please make your own request by PMing me. Happy to oblige!_**


	41. Bottled Water

**Pairing: **HarryGinny

**Prompt: **406\. Bottled Water

**Word count: **285

* * *

**Bottled Water**

Ginny caught the Quaffle easily, the ball flying into her hands as if Harry had intentionally thrown it at her. She chuckled. "Yeah, never have been a Chaser, have you?"

"Oh, shoosh," Harry responded, descending his broom to the ground. "Why do we need to practice Keeping for you anyway? You're the Chaser, I'm the Seeker."

Ginny landed with more elegance than Harry, having been flying more frequently recently. "Because our Keeper has a habit of getting injured every three matches or so, so they need everyone to be apt at it. Well, all the non-regular members of the squad."

Harry frowned.

"Hey, if I can fly for the Harpies, I'm not going to complain about the position. It's been amazing training with them." She reached for the bottle of water she had brought with her and took a big drink before Harry snatched it from her.

"I did all the work," he said, taking a large swig.

Ginny took it back, only to have it taken straight back from her again. Within moments they found themselves in a battle, which increased when Ginny squeezed it and its contents sprayed in Harry's face.

"Oh, you're mean!"

"You took my water – hey!"

"Not so pleasant, is it?" He ran as Ginny chased after him. Over his shoulder, he called, "Not so fast on foot, are you?"

"Oh, shut up, Potter!"

Harry slowed so she could catch up to him and she crash tackled him to the ground. They both lied there laughing. Ginny placed a kiss on his cheek, distracting him as she took the bottle back. This time she emptied it all over him.

Harry merely lied there, shaking his head. "You're mean," he said.

* * *

**_This pairing was requested by Lilykees._**

**_Please PM me for your own request. Happy to write it!_**


	42. Traffic Jams

**Pairing: **TeddyLilyluna

**Prompt: **984\. Traffic Jams

**Word count: **209

* * *

**Traffic Jams**

Teddy's fists clenched as he had to slam on the breaks once again. His knuckles had turned an unhealthy white as he gripped the steering wheel of his dodgy, old car in the middle of London. In peak hour. He had been staring at the same shop for the past ten minutes, he was now able to memorise the patterned front by heart.

In the passenger seat beside him sat a bunch of flowers, wilting the longer they sat there.

Teddy sighed. _Should have just Apparated. But know I had to be all fancy and rock up in a car, didn't I? Why does she have to live in London? Why not a suburb where no cars are?_

He accelerated a little bit further before having to stop again.

_She's bloody lucky she's worth all of this._

The rate he was moving he wouldn't be there until midnight.

_Should have just Apparated._

A _pop _sounded and where the flowers had been now sat a beautiful, red-haired woman. She was dressed in a blue cocktail dress that stopped his heart for a moment.

Without allowing him to speak, she merely said, "I know the pain of London traffic, so I thought I'd come to you.

"So, where are we going?"

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by VampireKaira.**_

_**If you'd like to make your own request please PM me (I am only taking requests which come via PM, so please do not request via a review). Thank you!**_


	43. Atlantis

**Pairing: **KatieLee

**Prompt: **734\. Atlantis

**Word count: **248

* * *

**Atlantis**

"Even the Muggles know that that is a load of codswallop!"

"Who says? Just because it hasn't been found, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. I mean –"

"You're an idiot, Lee Jordan."

"Compliment accepted."

At that smug reply, Katie Bell closed her heavy book and looked up to glare at the boy sitting opposite her. She was just about fed up with him and his antics. "Anyone with a brain knows that the myth of Atlantis was made up by a witch year ago when she went missing for a year. Rather than admitting to her stupidity for getting lost, she told the story of how she'd spent her time in a city that was then covered by ocean. Then everyone was stupid enough to believe her."

Lee's only response was to shrug, which infuriated Katie.

"Give up, Jordan."

"All I'm saying is just because it hasn't been discovered, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Open your mind, Katie."

"I'd say the same to you, but I know you don't have much between the ears."

"That hurts."

"It was supposed to."

"It hurts coming from you."

Katie's glare deepened.

"Say, Katie, why don't we continue this conversation in Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I'd rather not."

"No, I mean, over a coffee or something."

"What do you mean?"

Slamming his own book shut, Lee had to try really hard to not ask who the stupid one was now. Instead, keeping his cool, he said, "I mean, we should go on a date."

* * *

_**this pairing was requested by deant33.**_

_**This chapter was also written for the Famous Witches and Wizards Challenge**_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please send me a PM, and I'd be happy to write it for you!**_


	44. Blastended Thing

**Character: **Nymphadora Tonks

**Prompt: **83\. Blastended Thing

**Word count: **199

* * *

**Blastended Thing**

"Stupid. You're stupid. No! Don't you dare!"

Charlie Weasley lowered his wand as he watched on in amusement at the pink-haired girl. When she got angry her face would literally burn red. It humoured him.

"Weasley, you plan on helping me at any time?" She had dived onto the Blast-ended Skrewt and was now trying to wrestle it. Charlie knew that was the wrong move, but before he could tell her, it had blasted her face.

Thankfully, her special ability allowed her to heal from the sting instantly.

"You know," he began mildly, "you really just have to use your wand to tame it."

She glared up at him. "Alright, show me!" she demanded.

"Step aside."

She obliged to his request.

Pointing his wand directly at the creature, he muttered a spell she couldn't even hear. Suddenly, the big worm all but stood to attention. If it had eyes, they would have been on Charlie in a hypnotic fashion.

"How'd you do that?" she asked gruffly, folding her arms across her chest.

Charlie shrugged. "Natural talent with creatures great and small," he told her.

The girl scowled. "I hate you," she said.

He grinned. "I know," was his reply.

* * *

_**This character was requested by Boltstriker.**_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please PM me. I am happy to oblige!**_


	45. Forbidden Fruit

**Pairing: **VoldemortLuna

**Prompt: **559\. Forbidden Fruit

**Word count: **160

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit**

She was the forbidden fruit, the one he wasn't allowed to touch. Even to him she was too precious to break, too fragile. He kept her locked up, but he didn't touch her. He couldn't. She was too precious.

He'd go down to the cellar to watch her sometimes. He'd refrain from reaching out to touch her. The more he couldn't have her, the more he wanted her.

He laid awake at night thinking of her. He wondered what she was doing when he wasn't there. Was she scared? She didn't seem scared. She seemed… he wasn't sure of the word he was searching for. It wasn't in his vocabulary. He supposed it was calm; she seemed calm around him.

Not frightened. She wasn't afraid of him, and that made him want to be around her more.

Why wasn't she afraid?

And then she said it one day. Her answer to his unasked question.

"I feel sorry for you."

Oh.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by glazedwater.**_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please PM me. I would love to hear from you!**_


	46. Take a Hike

**Pairing: **CharlieLavender

**Prompt: **368\. Take a Hike

**Word count: **164

* * *

**Take a Hike**

"Charlieeeeeee…. why did you think this is a good idea?" Lavender was forced to dodge a low tree branch as the older man in front of her glided happily through this strange forest, as if he belonged.

"Cheer up, love," Charlie called over his shoulder, "we're almost there!"

"Almost where?" Lavender wanted to know.

"You'll see."

Lavender jumped over a rock, hurrying to keep up with her boyfriend before he disappeared on her. "Go on a hike," she muttered to herself. "Will be fun," she added with sarcasm. She had barely been watching where she was going when she collided with the tall man in front of a clearing.

A gasp escaped her lips.

"You like?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"Charlie, where are we?"

"Oh, just somewhere I like to go." He gave a shrug.

"It's beautiful!" Lavender exclaimed. She threw her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest.

Charlie smiled. "See," he said, "hiking isn't so bad."

Lavender groaned.

* * *

_**This was also written for the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge (1/6 drabble). Pairing was given by Angelo Della Magnolia (my wonderful Chudely Cannons team mate, and fantastic Beater. **_

_**Yes, I'm alive... that means I am once again taking requests of all pairings, characters, friendships, trios, etc via PM (only). Please PM me for your request and I will respond with the drabble chapter it will appear in (sorry to those people who had requests earlier - I lost them, so starting over).  
**_


	47. Multitool

**Pairing: **TomjrWalburga

**Prompt: **315\. Multitool

**Word count: **289

* * *

**Multitool**

"What do you have there?"

"Nothing!" Walburga was quick to hide the object behind her back, but nothing escaped Tom these days. He was eyeing her as if he could see through her.

"Some Muggle item, isn't it." It wasn't really a question.

"No, no, just something I picked up at –"

Tom had snatched the object from behind her back before she'd even realised. He tossed it around, throwing it from hand to hand, and into the air. He _tutted._

"Walburga, what have I told you about these filthy items?"

Walburga bowed her head. "They are made by filth, and I'll get a Muggle disease if I touch them."

"And yet, you continue to hide them from me."

Walburga appeared ashamed, unable to look Tom in the eye.

Tom flicked a button on the contraption and a sharp edge appeared. "Hm," he mused, "it seems to be a knife and able to open wine bottles."

"It's –"

"Silence!" Tom lashed out with the knife and blood trickled down the side of Walburga's left cheek. He moved so close to her it frightened Walburga. "Remember," he hissed, "this is your punishment from now on." He held the knife edge to her other cheek to make his point. "If I see you with another filthy item like this when a wand can do so much more, you'll get more than just a gash on your cheek. Understood?"

Trembling, Walburga nodded. Tom pecked her cheek.

"Now, my dear, why don't we enjoy a night in the library?"

Walburga nodded and followed him. She vowed never to bring another Muggle item into her life ever again.

Nor would she allow any of her future children to do so either. Imagine the consequences.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by El Pirate. **_

_**If you would like to request your own character/pairing/whatever please ONLY PM me. I won't respond to any requests left in reviews, sorry. **_


	48. Never Bite the Hand that Feeds You

**Pairing: **DeanNarcissa

**Prompt: **8\. Never Bite the Hand that Feeds You

**Word count: **214

* * *

**Never Bite the Hand that Feeds You**

She hadn't realised immediately, but upon closer inspection she saw the similarities. He had been just a baby when she'd cradled him – no older than a few months – but now he was a grown man; handsome and strong.

"What's his name again, dear?" She leaned close to her son, nodding in the direction of the handsome young man opposite them.

Slightly surprised, her son responded, "Dean. Mudblood."

"Of course, dear." She spoke no further of the man, but the corner of her eye still took in his muscly build and determined face.

He appeared again the next day, exiting the Leak Cauldron alone. _Yes, he's a Mudbl – Muggleborn. His parents probably aren't here._

She cautiously approached him, timid at first, but unable to deny her attraction as she came face-to-face. "Dean, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes." He eyed her suspiciously. Of course, he'd probably heard of her, or recognised her at the least. He attended school with her son after all.

"I mean no harm, I just wished to –"

What on earth was she doing?

"Yes?"

"I just… I….."

She had a son this boy's age.

Without a word, she turned around and walked away. She would leave her fantasies to her head – where they belonged. There, he couldn't bite. Not much, anyway.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by deant33.**_

_**If you would like to request your own pairing, please send me a PM. I will respond to all requests sent via PM!**_


	49. Shooting Star

**Pairing: **RemusSirius

**Prompt: **702\. Shooting Star

**Word count: **234

* * *

**Shooting Star**

"Did you see it? Remus, did you see it?" Sirius was about to take off he was jumping so high on the Astronomy Tower. He was running back and forth between his telescope and Remus, who was two people to his left.

Turning red, Remus nodded. "Yes, yes, I saw it," Remus hissed. He looked around self-consciously. There were a few who were giggling as Sirius clutched his arm like a possessive girlfriend.

"A shooting star!" Sirius cried. "A shooting star!"

"Mr Black!"

Sirius jumped as Professor Honeycomb approached the pair.

"Please do not disturb Mr Lupin while he is one of the few in this class who is actually completing his work." She pointed to where Remus was recording the shooting star sighting on his parchment.

"Sorry, Professor." Sirius waited for her to turn her back before grabbing onto Remus' arm, bringing his lips to his ear. "You made a promise," he began, "we see a shooting star tonight and you'll hold my hand at Hogsmeade."

Remus turned a deep red as Mary MacDonald beside him attempted to lean in to hear what Sirius was saying.

"You promised," Sirius continued. "You promised me."

Remus only nodded. "Okay," he hissed back. "Okay! Let's talk about it later."

Sirius only grinned and moved back to his own telescope where he stood in front of the fifth year class. "Everybody, I have an announcement to make!"

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Starrya47. **_

_**If you would like to make your own request please PM me. **_


	50. Frozen Ground

**Pairing: **FredCormac

**Prompt: **663\. Frozen Ground

**Word count: **229

**Frozen Ground**

"What a tosser."

"Yeah… idiot."

"Every year, and never gets on the team because he thinks he could play and win by himself."

"Hm, yeah."

"You okay, Fred?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just don't seem to be hating on McLaggen as much as usual."

"Well, it's kind of tiring, I guess. Er, I'll see you back in the common room."

Fred left his brother and trenched across the icy Quidditch pitch to where Cormac McLaggen had just landed. Every year he tried for the team and every year he was denied a spot from one captain or another. He tried for whatever position available at the time, and would be in a grouchy mood for the rest of the month when the team list went up and he wasn't on it.

"Er, so I thought you were pretty good out there." Fred spoke with an awkwardness he hadn't felt before. McLaggen was just so… muscly.

Cormac huffed. "Yeah, well try telling that to your captain."

Fred nodded. "I did."

Cormac had little appreciation for the compliment. "I'm better than them all!"

"I know."

"And I work harder and –"

"I know."

"I'll keep practicing and then they'll have to –"

"Why don't you come inside from the cold instead?" Fred held out his hand, and Cormac looked at it, bewildered.

"This ground is frozen," Fred continued. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

_**This chapter was also written for Pairing the Character Challenge.**_

_**If you would like to make a request of a pairing, character, anything, please PM me. I would really love any kind of requests!**_


	51. Live to the Fullest

**Pairing: **HermioneSirius

**Prompt: **544\. Live to the Fullest

**Word count: **233

* * *

**Live to the Fullest**

There was a war going on. They were all going to die sooner or later, weren't they? So why should he sacrifice his own happiness for the sake of others? It wasn't wrong if they loved each other, was it? Or if they spent the nights curled up in his bed?

Molly Weasley seemed to think it was. When she had found them together, she hadn't been disgusted, had just said for the sake of others they better stop it.

But why? He found himself in her bedroom, staring her in the eye. "Hermione," was the only word that came from his lips.

She stared back, awe in her expression. "Sirius."

"Why do we need to keep this secret? We only get to live once. We are in the middle of a war. I refuse to let anyone stand in the way!" He made for her, reaching out arms to draw her closer. Without even a second thought he pressed lips to hers. "If we love each other, Hermione, don't let anything stop us."

She bit her own lip. "But –"

"No! Even if we only get the chance for a little while, it's better than nothing. I love you, Hermione."

She smiled, drawing closer to him. "I love you, too, Sirius."

He closed the gap completely. They had to live life to the fullest; otherwise it wouldn't be worth living at all.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Starrya47. **_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please PM me and I will reply and let you know what chapter it will be! I'm willing to write any pairing or character or anything under the sun!**_


	52. Change of Mind

**Pairing:** ArthurNarcissa

**Prompt: **595\. Change of Mind

**Word count: **229

* * *

**Change of Mind**

"We shouldn't be doing this."

He said it as he ran fingers down her soft cheek, feeling every part of her beautiful face.

"You have a husband."

"And you have a wife."

_She _said it as she wrapped arms around his neck, drawing their lips closer to one another, almost meeting.

"But it doesn't mean we shouldn't be doing this."

"It feels wrong."

He said it as he laid her down on the bed, straddling her.

"I have a child."

"I don't."

She didn't care for children. They were dirty, cried a lot, and kept one up at night.

"It's exciting."

"I love my wife."

He pressed kisses to her neck, extracting a moan from her.

"I do."

"I love my husband, too."

She ran fingers down his torso.

"But not like I love you."

"I love you, too."

It felt so natural coming from his lips.

"But we can't be doing this."

"Why? Where are you going?"

They'd barely got started before he was up and off the bed, redressing himself.

"You can't leave!"

"I'm going home to my wife and son."

He grabbed his wand and went for the door.

"They need me."

"_I _need you."

She followed him.

"_Please._"

"I'm sorry."

He threw the door open.

"I need to go."

"_Please!_"

She followed him out, but it was too late; he was gone.

"I love you."

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by G the Headmaster. **_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please send me a PM. I enjoy seeing what pairings/characters/other ideas people can come up with. **_


	53. Coming Back to Life

**Pairing: **DracoHermione

**Prompt: **755\. Coming Back to Life

**Word count: **407

* * *

**Coming Back to Life**

He'd woken to sunlight streaming into his eyes, and the house elf at the end of his bed laying out his clothes for that day.

"Master Draco, it is time to get up. It's your first day of Hogwarts!" The hideous creature bounced around his room, pulling out his trunk and packing it.

Draco groaned, covering his head with the pillow.

"Master Draco, Miss Narcissa says it won't be so bad."

"So bad?" Draco sat up. "I am a hero at the school! I was the one who essentially defeated the Dar- Voldemort. Potter just thinks he did. No, it isn't school I'm worried about, it's…."

"Oh, I see, Master Draco." The house elf blushed. "I'm sure she hasn't forgotten you."

Draco scowled despite that being his exact fear. They had exchanged letters over the holidays, but it had been a week since he'd last heard from her and it made him worried. A summer romance, he assumed. She'd probably go back to Weasley or Potter or whoever, now that things had settled down.

"Master Draco, you must get up." The house elf threw some clothes his way. "The train leaves in an hour!"

…

It felt strange being back. It was like stepping back into a life he had tried to forget about. The ceiling was enchanted, new students were walking through with wide, awestruck eyes and the Sorting Hat still sat on the three-legged stool, waiting to sort. The only thing that was different was that she was watching him from the Gryffindor table with a smile on her face, not scorn.

He returned her smile. Finally, life was coming back to him.

…

"It feels weird, the two of us here, not arguing."

She pressed lips to his. They were warm, soft and gentle against his own rough and battered skin.

"I suppose, but I feel we've gotten to know each other better after the war. And you acting as a spy for the Order certainly helped your cause. Even Ron is running out of excuses to not forgive you." She kissed him again.

"How do they feel about… you know?"

"As I said, coming to terms." She kissed him one more time and squeezed his hand. "Come on," she said in a teasing, soft voice, "let's get to class, or we'll be late on our first day."

Draco grinned. It really did feel like he was coming back to life.

Because of Hermione.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Lalas-rainbowlight.**_

_**If you would like to make your own request for a chapter with a pairing, a character, anything, I am accepting any and all requests via PM (only). Please PM me and I will definitely write it for you!**_


	54. Flat Line

**Pairing: **RemusHermione

**Prompt: **968\. Flat Line

**Word count: **232

* * *

**Flat Line**

"I've already told you, Hermione, it's not going to happen."

Remus watched as the young woman bit her lip, fighting back tears. Not so long ago she had confessed her feelings for him, catching him off guard. Yes, she was of age now, but she had been his thirteen year old student once.

"But –"

Remus sighed, closing his eyes to give himself a few moments to gather his thoughts. "Hermione, it just can't be."

"You don't love me, do you?" He had never see Hermione so vulnerable before. Normally she kept a strong, intelligent head on her shoulders, and put personal matters to the side. This, however, seemed to be affecting her greatly. "You can tell me."

He hesitated for a brief moment, and then said, "Sorry, Hermione."

A tear trickled down her cheek. "Will you change your mind?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "That's the flat line. I-I have feelings for someone else."

Hermione's gazed settled on where Tonks was in the next room, laughing with the Weasley family. She nodded. "I understand." She gave him a brief smile and joined the others in the living room.

Remus sighed. _It is for the best, _he told himself. _I can't do it, no matter how much I want it._ He watched her through the archway. _Maybe one day, but not today. _He had to draw the line. It was for the best.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Starrya47.**_

_**Please make your own request via PM. I am more than happy to write it for you!**_


	55. Philosopher

**Characters: **Harry/Hermione/Colin/Nymphadora

**Prompt: **342\. Philosopher

**Word count: **198

* * *

**Philosopher**

"When did you become such a philosopher?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as Tonks smirked at her. She had just cut short Hermione's lecture to Colin and Harry about their plan to sneak out at night and all the reasons why that wasn't a good idea.

"They're grown-ups, Hermione. Essentially. I am fairly certain they can make their own decision. Or, do you have all these… ideas about sneaking out, do you?"

Hermione huffed at the pink-haired girl's indignant teasing, but only turned back to the boys with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks, Tonks!" the two of them said in unison, and took off before Hermione could change her mind.

Tonks grinned at Hermione and winked. "Now," she said with a hint of mischief in her voice, "what's better than to see where they are sneaking off to?"

"What?"

Tonks grabbed Hermione's elbow and led her towards the door. "Let's go and see what they're doing before Harry's father comes home. My guess is, they're out snogging somewhere."

Hermione flushed at the statement and Tonks pecked her cheek. "Let's join them, shall we?" And she dragged Hermione from the room, using her acute senses to track where the boys had gone.

* * *

_**This was requested by draehydraxis.**_

_**If you'd like to make your own request for this collection, please don't hesitate to PM me. I'd be happy to write it. **_

_**Also, if your looking for some writing prompts, please join my Hogwarts Open Day Challenge on HPFC (link on profile). It'll be heaps of fun!**_


	56. Fuming

**Pairing: **AberforthLuna

**Prompt: **116\. Fuming

**Word count: **202

* * *

**Fuming**

It would probably be the only time in anybody's life that they would have seen Luna Lovegood red-faced and with hands on her hips. It was almost non-existent for her to get angry, but as she stood in the Hog's Head, staring at the elderly owner, she had never been angrier in her life.

"Aberforth Dumbledore!" she said sternly. "What in the good name of Merlin have you been doing all this time?"

Aberforth had the dignity to look ashamed as he looked around the messy pub.

"How on earth do you expect to keep a business if you keep it in this state?" She lifted up the mat at the front entrance and three cockroaches dashed away.

"I've been busy," Aberforth mumbled, polishing a glass.

"Doing what?" Luna demanded.

The man blushed. "I've been… well…." He wasn't sure what to say.

Luna sighed. "Well," she huffed, "I think you need some help. Consider me hired."

The old man grinned. "Exactly what I've been waiting for!"

Luna's eyes narrowed. He'd have to get used to this sudden bossy nature she had found. But he liked it, he did. It brought life to her he hadn't known she possessed.

A kind of… attractiveness.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by thewhisperingwillowtree.**_

_**Please PM me with any pairing, character, anything requests. As you can see by this... I'm willing to try anything!**_


	57. Raised Eyebrow Questioningly

**Pairing: **SummerbyDraco

**Prompt: **451\. Raised Eyebrow Questioningly

**Word count: **177

* * *

**Raised Eyebrow Questioningly **

"Draco, you are going to love this!"

"Will I?"

"Just wait until you see it!"

Andrew Summerby tugged on Draco's hand as he attempted to pull him through the dungeon corridor. It was getting late in the evening, and there were people heading back from the library to their common rooms. If anybody saw the two of them holding hands…

"Andr –"

"No, just wait!" Andrew rounded a corner and stopped in front of a large, ugly portrait of an old witch with a wart on her nose.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I love it," he said with sarcasm.

Andre shook his head. "No, no…." He turned to the hideous witch. "Cauldron."

Then all of a sudden the portrait swung open to reveal a small, cosy room with a couch, a bed and a fireplace.

Andrew beamed. "Our spot!" he said cheerfully.

Draco's eyebrow dropped and a grin spread across his own face. He squeezed the Hufflepuff's hand.

"You'll never cease to amaze me." He leaned forward and kissed the boy on the lips. "I love you."

* * *

_**This drabble was written for the Pairing the Character Challenge - DracoSummerby.**_

_**I'm taking pairing, character, anything requests. Please drop me a PM with your request, and I'll be happy to write it!**_


	58. What Do You Mean?

**Pairing: **RonHermione

**Prompt: **96\. What Do You Mean?

**Word count: **233

* * *

**What Do You Mean?**

Ron's hand trembled as he looked at Hermione with hopeful, appealing eyes. She was staring back, but not at him. Instead, she was looking at the large diamond ring that he was holding, albeit shaking.

"Ron… I don't understand." Well, of course she understood, but….

Ron's heart seemed to sing at such a simple sentence; a statement that he had hoped not to be the first words to leave her after he had asked.

"I… er…." He made to quickly put the ring away, going red at the tips of his ears, as well as everywhere else.

"Ron, stop." Hermione gently rested her hand on his arm. She smiled. "Sorry, that was the wrong thing to say. I was just… surprised."

Ron was now blushing furiously. "Well, I thought it might be a good idea and you know, we've been together bloody long enough, and, well –"

He was silenced by Hermione taking the ring from him and slipping it onto her finger.

"Yes," she said.

Ron's face went even redder (if that was possible) and a smile appeared on his lips. "Right," he said. He stood up from one knee and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Of course I will, you silly person." She kissed him again. "I love you, Ron."

Ron flushed with pleasure. "I love you, too," he said.

He was getting married. _Him, Ron. Married._

* * *

**_This pairing was requested by deant33._**

**_Please PM me if you would like to make your own request. I am talking any and all. _**


	59. Looking for Paradise

**Characters: **Hermione, Ginny, Ron

**Prompt: **746\. Looking for Paradise

**Word count: **487

* * *

**Looking for Paradise**

The three of them rested their heads against the large tree trunk in the Burrow's yard, sipping on cool lemonades that Molly Weasley had just brought out to them. Three hours of de-gnoming the garden, and they were exhausted. As Ron had so kindly put, the pesky critters made sport of returning, dizzy.

"I miss these days," Hermione sighed, closing her eyes and imagining the picturesque scenery of one of her favourite places.

"Yeah," Ginny responded mildly. "And Fred and George used to play with the gnomes until -" She stopped abruptly at the look Ron gave her. She forgot she was not to mention Fred in front of him.

Hermione opened her eyes, smiling. "Those days sound like fun," she said, despite Ginny not finishing.

Ginny nodded.

It had been a few hard months after the war: funerals, hospital visits and a lot of remembering. September was coming around fast, though, and with the Hogwarts Reparation Team (in which all three were a part of) it was almost time for everybody to return.

It had been hard fought, but finally, the world they had long hoped for was coming to be. Their paradise.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, simultaneously taking sips from their lemonade, when a loud shriek distracted them from their silent conversation. Their heads turned to where Ron was on his feet, horror on his expression.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked, worried. She was also on her feet, looking around for… well she wasn't entirely sure.

Ron's eyes followed a multi-coloured butterfly around, and he slowly backed away.

Hermione frowned, looking at Ginny who was also now on her feet.

"Ron, it's fine," she said as if she were bored.

"What's fine?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you know how he's afraid of spiders? Well, what he failed to mention is it is most insects – butterflies included."

Hermione bit her lip to fight back a laugh and turned to her boyfriend. "Butterflies?" She tried to sound concerned, but failed.

Ron glared at her, but quickly returned his attention to the flying insect.

Ginny rolled her eyes, taking out her wand. "Oh, Ron, come on." She pointed it to the butterfly, but before she could utter her curse, Hermione rested a hand on her arm.

"Ron," she said. "It's not going to hurt you."

Ron huffed, but _finally _diverted his eyes from it to where his sister and girlfriend stood.

"Okay, laugh away," he grumbled.

"A fear is nothing to laugh at," Hermione said gently.

Ron flushed and Hermione smiled.

"I'll help you get through it," she promised.

Ron appeared ashamed, but seemed to appreciate her offer.

Ginny leaned into Hermione and whispered, "Looks as if not all of us have found that perfect world yet."

Hermione shook her head, looking at Ron. "None of us have," she said. "And that's okay. We probably never will."

Ron shuffled his feet, smiling. "Thanks," he mumbled.

* * *

_**This was requested by 2nameles2write.**_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please send me a PM. Happy to oblige!**_


	60. Firefighters

**Pairing: **BellatrixLuna

**Prompt: **208\. Firefighters

**Word count: **245

* * *

**Firefighters**

The flames danced when commanded. She was like the parent of ten obedient children. A wave of her wand made them do what she wanted.

They liked at the hut of the half-giant, Hagrid. His home; his everything.

Luna felt saddened for only a moment, before her eyes were brought back to the black-haired witch who was causing the destruction.

Bellatrix cackled with glee as she sent the flames dancing through the grass, growing closer and closer to the castle. Her companions laughed, too.

"Goodbye, Hogwarts!" the older witch cackled. She lifted her wand to make the final call, to command them to burn the school to the ground, but a pair of blue eyes stopped her.

There stood Luna, her wand drawn and water spraying from her wand to counter the flames.

"Oooh, a pretty girl here to fight all by herself!" Bellatrix appeared manic as she approached Luna. "Tell me, girl, where are your friends?" She was so close, her nose brushed against Luna's cheek.

The blonde girl shivered at the closeness. "Tell me," she hissed, "_where are your friends?_"

Luna's concentration wavered, her fight against the flames died. Bellatrix cackled again and stroked her cheek.

"Deary me, child, not much of a witch!" She planted a kiss on the Ravenclaw student's cheek. Her flames had not ceased once through the encounter. They now licked at the school walls.

Soon, it would all crumble – walls, teacher and students inside.

All would be gone.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Colubrina.**_

_**I am taking all requests for this collection via PM. 940 chapters to go, so feel free to request whatever you like!**_


	61. Broken Wings

**Pairing: **RemusSirius

**Prompt: **738\. Broken Wings

**Word count: **289

* * *

**Broken Wings**

It was like watching an angel without its wings. Sirius hated every moment of the full moon; he hated it when Remus went away, the cries and shrieks that came from the Shrieking Shack and the rumours that had begun at the school that ghosts lived there.

The worst part, however… the absolute most devastating, horrendous part of the full moon was when Remus came back. He was so dejected, so tired and so _pale _he wasn't himself anymore. He would come back into the Gryffindor common room and go straight to bed without a word.

Sirius wanted to do something for him – anything – but he just couldn't. He couldn't go with him on those nights, but it was torture waiting for him to return.

There was only one solution Sirius had, but it would be near impossible – and the others would need to be on board. But he needed to try something.

"Remus!" he stood at the dormitory door, watching his the boy woke from his deep sleep.

"Sirius?"

Sirius approached his bed, sitting down and touching Remus' hand.

"Remus, next time I am coming with you!"

"Sirius –"

"No, it's happening next time. I'm going to be with you when you transform, but I'm not going to be me. I mean, I will, but I won't."

Remus frowned in confusion and Sirius grinned.

"Remus, by the next full moon I – and the other two – will be with you. We just won't be there as people. Next time I will be there, and I will be a dog."

There was nothing better than seeing a smile form on his friend's face and light return to his eyes. That angelic face and those broken wings were slowly being repaired.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Daniela P.**_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please send me a PM. I have many vacant chapter spots open (many!)**_


	62. Snow White

**Pairing: **SeverusMinerva (platonic)

**Prompt: **763\. Snow White

**Word count: **343

* * *

**Snow White**

He remembered that old fairytale Lily had told him about – Snow White. The girl had lived with a group of dwarves, had cared for them and they her, then someone else had come along. They had been jealous, they had been cruel, and Snow White had paid the price.

Severus Snape considered himself to be Snow White, minus the living with dwarves and the whole kiss from Prince Charming thing to wake her. He was Snow White, the Dark Lord was the evil witch who had poisoned her and Minerva was the life she had escaped.

They had been friends once – companions at the school. There wasn't much in Minerva that he could fault. She was talented, strict, and one of the best witches he had ever had the pleasure to meet. They had spent afternoons in the staffroom in pleasant conversation.

But as the Dark Lord grew stronger, their friendship grew weaker. She suspected him; he saw it in her eyes. He had been with them once before and she thought he had returned (which he had, in a way).

That life of Snow White was getting further and further away the deeper he reached into the world of the Dark Lord.

And then it had happened. The Dark Lord became jealous of the power he thought he possessed (but didn't). He had used his snake – the poison apple – to end him. He had succeeded.

Now Severus waited alone for that someone to come and wake him up. He didn't want a kiss, or true love, he wanted a friend.

He wanted someone to come to him and tell him they forgave him. He wanted _her _to be the one. He wanted it to be her, because he felt she was the one he owed the greatest explanation to. In the dark, dark life that he had led, she had been one of the few lights to brighten it up.

He would wait for as long as it would take for her to come.

After all, how long did Snow White wait?

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by idon'tedit.**_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please send me a PM. Happy to write it!**_


	63. Door of the Dead

**Pairing: **LuciusHermione

**Prompt: **647\. Door of the Dead

**Word count: **327

* * *

**Door of the Dead**

Whispers echo throughout the room. She can hear them as she approaches the large door. She's been here before, but she can't quite remember when or why. There was a lot of fighting that time; screaming and shouting and sparks flying from wands.

It is colder the second time. And quieter.

She draws closer to the door, her footsteps the only sound. Where is she? Why is she here? She feels terrified, but oddly she can't feel her heart beating in her chest.

Her hand closes over the handle of the door and it's as cold as everything else there. The whispers suddenly become louder; she's scared, but she turns it anyway. At first there's nothing but darkness, but as her eyes adjust to the new room a figure is present.

He's tall, sleek and moves with a purpose. Hermione gasps as his face comes into her view. She doesn't remember much from her past life, but she remembers him.

Lucius Malfoy.

She remembers his bitterness, his cruelness and his loyalty to the Dark Lord. She remembers the times he'd tried to harm her, or somebody important to her. But most importantly, she remembers the reformed man he had become.

Those hours together in the prison cell of Azkaban; eyes glancing, smiles and hands meeting through the bars. He was different after the war; he was kind and gentle. He was loving.

"Welcome to the other side, my love." He smiles at her and offers his hand, which she accepts. He plants a kiss to her forehead. "I have much to show you." And he leads Hermione through the door from the cold room and into a bright light on the other side.

It's warm there, and cheerful. The whispers have gone and she's with somebody she knows.

"I look forward to it," she says to her lover, and together they walk further in, her heart regaining its beat and her chest filling with love once more.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by ryygrad.**_

_**Please make your own request by PMing me. I am happy to write it for you!**_


	64. Cross-bred

**Pairing: **BlaiseAlbert

**Prompt: **68\. Cross-bred

**Word count: **208

* * *

**Cross-bred**

The older man's arm slinked around Blaise's waist as he stared with shock at the odd creature in front of him. It seemed to have the head of a unicorn and the body of a… flobberworm?

"Pretty, isn't she?" Albert seemed so proud of the being which he claimed to have created. Blaise grimaced and forced a nod. It was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen.

"It took years for the two of them to even acknowledge each other. The unicorn first thought the worm was food, so that was an effort in itself. Then the mating…."

"I have a fair idea," Blaise interrupted before he could hear the gory details of how a unicorn and a flobberworm mated.

"So?" Albert asked, looking at Blaise, wanting appreciation.

Blaise nodded. "Nice," he said, forcing a smile.

A grin split Albert's face. "I knew I could count on you to appreciate my hobbies… _lover._ It's why I keep you around, after all, isn't it?" His hand slinked lower around Blaise's waist and gave a gentle squeeze of one of his bottom cheeks.

Blaise grinned wickedly. "Why _do _you?"

Albert's only response was to squeeze his other cheek and return his affectionate gaze to the hideous creature in front of them.

* * *

_**This was written for Pairing the Character Challenge (BlaiseAlbert)**_


	65. Hangnails

**Pairing: **FabianGideon (platonic)

**Prompt: **385\. Hangnails

**Word count: **131

* * *

**Hangnails**

"Oh, Fab, your skin is ruined." Gideon grabbed the hand of his brother's and looked at it. War was terrible for them. It put pressure on their relationships, their emotions and their bodies.

Fabian shrugged. "Better than being dead, right?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets, but it didn't wipe the look of concern from his brother's face.

"Look what it's doing to us," Gideon sighed. "We're only twenty and we look thirty."

Fabian shrugged again. "Better than being dead," he said again.

Gideon reached out for his brother's hand again, but Fabian wouldn't let him.

"Just leave it!" he said angrily. "I'm fine!" He turned his back and walked away, leaving Gideon with his wand in one hand and his other still stretched out in concern for his brother.

* * *

_**This was requested by animelover5107.**_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please send me a PM. I'm taking anything and all!**_


	66. A Fool's Hope

**Character: **Graham Montague

**Prompt: **513\. A Fool's Hope

**Word count: **385

* * *

**A Fool's Hope**

As his parents crowded around his hospital wing bed, his mother fussing over the minor details of whether the sheets were straight, Graham just wanted them to go away. They could say _I understand _or _I could only imagine _as many times as they wanted, but it didn't make them true.

For however long it was (it felt like months), he had been missing. He had been as good as dead to every single person at the school. Nobody had realised he was missing for a whole day. Nobody had realised he'd missed all of his classes, or that he could hear brief conversations of everybody who walked past without realising.

He felt like an absolute fool for hoping that someone would actually miss him, or realise. And now that his memory was slowly returning, he didn't want to say what had happened.

Weasleys! Those Merlin-foresaken Weasley twins had done this to him. His memory was still a bit shaky, but he could remember Weasley One grabbing him buy the shoulders while Weasley Two stuffed him into the cabinet. Or maybe it had been the other way around…. He didn't know or care, really. He just wanted them to pay.

"Dear, you must relax." His mother's voice interrupted his thoughts of revenge. He was now sitting up in the bed, but couldn't remember doing so.

"I. Must…. Revenge."

"Revenge? Dear, for whom?"

Graham stared at his mother with blank eyes, before laying back down. He couldn't remember now. Who was he seeking revenge for?

"Oh, Dear," his mother sobbed, stroking his forehead. "When will you tell us what happened to you? To Apparate without a licence, it's…."

His father rested a hand on her shoulder, telling her this was not the time.

Graham sat up again. Weasleys! It had been the Weasleys. They had done this to him.

He was made a fool of by a bunch of red-haired, slimy gits who made it their mission to prank every Slytherin they came across. Well, he would show them. If he was going to be made a fool, then he would take the twins down with him.

It was all he could hope for now that he was in this state. This state of….

"Yes, Graham?"

He looked into his mother's concerned eyes.

"Where am I?"

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by Gueneviere.**_

_**I hope you liked it. Please review, or if you would like to make a request, please PM me. **_


	67. Spoilers

**Pairing: **GinnyLuna (platonic)

**Prompt: **434\. Spoilers

**Word count: **368

* * *

**Spoilers**

"Mummy's really into this Muggle thing called television." Luna Lovegood pressed a button on some box unfamiliar to Ginny, surprising her with moving, talking pictures.

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously, studying the picture on the box. It was of two people kissing, which was disgusting in itself.

"It's called a television," Luna said, despite already having explained it. "Muggles use it to watch things like the news and it's another way of hearing stories. Mummy likes soap operas the best."

"A what?"

The two seven-year-olds sat down on an old couch, and Luna pointed to the box, which was now showing a picture of the same people who had been kissing moments ago, arguing. "It's like a story, but there's a chapter every day and they go for many years. This one is called _Neighbours_. It's Australian, Mummy says."

Ginny didn't know what to make of what Luna was showing her, but suddenly Luna gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What?" Ginny asked curiously. She still didn't understand.

Luna shook her head. "Oh, I can't say, Ginny, but something terrible is going to happen next week. Oh, Mummy will be so upset. She really likes that character."

Ginny could only stare blankly at the box and then at her friend.

"Ginny," Luna continued, seriously. "Ginny, you can't speak of what you just saw. Mummy needs to watch it herself."

"Okay," Ginny replied mechanically.

"Oh dear," Luna sighed. "He was a good character."

Ginny shrugged. "I think I should go home now," she said after a moment. "Dinner is ready, I think."

Luna got to her feet, her small hands grabbing onto Ginny's shoulders. She looked the red-haired girl square in the eye. "Do you promise not to tell anybody about what you saw?" she asked in all seriousness.

"I promise," Ginny said, still unsure what it was she _did _see.

Luna smiled. "Okay, well I'll ask Mummy to take you home." She was more cheerful now as she left the living room and moved to where her mother was working on a new experiment. As Ginny waited, all she could here was a gentle voice responding to Luna's, who was trying to not give anything away.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by disillusionist9.**_

_**Please make your own request by PMing me. **_


	68. Bounty

**Pairing: **RubeusOlympe

**Prompt: **271\. Bounty

**Word count: **243

* * *

**Bounty**

"No… never!" Olympe drew her wand and pointed it at the werewolf standing in front of her. He had a malicious grin on his face, but she wasn't going to let him beat her. Never!

"Tell me," the werewolf sad slowly, "where is your giant boyfriend?"

Olympe refused to answer him, but rather stood, looking at him.

He returned the stare, until eventually, he turned and left. With his back to her, he said, "Don't think this will be the last you hear of me, half-breed."

Olympe slammed the door shut, the walls shuttering with the force.

"I'm surprised he lef' ye alone."

Olympe looked to where a bruised and battered Hagrid sat, a piece of meat to his eye. "I was never going to geev you away, love," she said to him affectionately.

"He offered ye enough gold to retire," Hagrid retorted.

"No money is worth your life, Rubeus."

Hagrid grunted. "Well, I thank ye for tha'," he said, dabbing his eye with more meat. "Until they come roun' again."

Olympe smiled and stroked his bruised cheek gently. "You should go back, Rubeus. You'll be safer at 'Ogwarts."

Hagrid gave another grunt. "Yeah, I ken, I just' like bein' here, ye kne?"

Olympe chuckled. "I do know, Rubeus," she said. "'Owever, it's for the best."

Hagrid gave the giantess a toothy grin. "Jus' one more night here?" he asked.

Olympe chuckled. "Of course, Rubeus," and she continued to stroke his bruised face.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by disillusionist9. **_

_**I hope you are enjoying these drabbles, and I am taking requests from everybody and anybody! All you need to do is send me a PM with whatever character or pairing or anything you would like to see!**_


	69. Here War Trembles

**Pairing: **SeamusLavender

**Prompt: **183\. Here War Trembles

**Word count: **398

* * *

**Here War Trembles**

"Seamus, I'm scared."

"It'll be okay," Seamus soothed, wrapping his arms around the trembling woman. From within the Room of Requirement, they were safe, but the sound of battle was loud on the outside. The walls shook as curses flew at them, and it would only be a matter of time before they'd need to evacuate.

"When's Parvati coming?" Lavender whispered, burying her face into Seamus' chest. They had been alternating fighting and keeping the injured safe in the Room. It was almost Parvati and Cho Chang's turn to come back and they go out and rejoin the battle; both were itching to get out there.

"Soon," Seamus said softly, pressing his face into her blonde curls. "Soon, Lavender."

Just as he had spoken the words, a loud bang was heard from just outside. Some of the terrified first years they had been taking care of shot up with wide, fearful eyes.

"What was that?" Lavender hissed as another bang was even closer.

"I don't know," Seamus replied, "but I don't like it." Letting go of Lavender he stood and turned to their ten companions. "We need to get out of here!"

Without any more warning, the small group of students scrambled to the Room of Requirement exit. Seamus grabbed onto Lavender's hand and pulled her with him. "Gryffindor Tower," was all he said and Lavender nodded her understanding.

"Where are you going?"

"To fight," Seamus declared. Looking at Lavender for a brief second, he leaned forward to kiss her. "Stay safe," he pleaded. "And keep the others safe, too."

Lavender nodded and with her wand drawn she instructed the terrified students to follow her. She turned around just as Seamus' dark hair disappeared around the corner. She swallowed, and as she continued to lead the students to the Gryffindor Tower, she whispered, "You stay safe, too, Shay."

Putting his fate aside for a moment, she turned the corner, ready to lead the others to the tower. It was there that Fenrir Greyback met them. Screaming in fear, the other students deserted her, but Lavender aimed her wand at the werewolf.

Grinning with satisfaction, Greyback walked towards her, teeth bared.

Lavender swallowed. "You don't scare me," she whispered, just as he bent low to take a bite. Her attempt at firing a spell was lost as she felt sharp teeth sink into her and her vision go black.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by deant33.**_

_**Please leave a review if you read this, and PM me to make your own request. Would be much appreciated. Thank you!**_


	70. Purify

**Pairing: **LilySeverus (platonic)

**Prompt: **737\. Purify

**Word count: **296

* * *

**Purify**

"I'll take the Unbreakable Vow and promise to never call you that again if you'll forgive me."

"No, Severus."

"Why not?"

"Because… because what you called me just shows me the person you really are. It shows me that you care more about your position with your Slytherin friends than with me. I don't want to be second best Severus."

The already pale Severus Snape went even paler as Lily turned away from him. He didn't miss the tear that rolled down her cheek as she did so. "But –"

"Severus, I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Well, I am sorry that we can no longer be friends, but I'm not sorry that I am making this decision. If I was a Pureblood, it would be different, but you can't _purify _me."

She turned back around with a tear-stained face, looking at him.

Severus knew there was no hope in convincing her otherwise, but it didn't stop him from trying anyway. "I swear. It won't happen again. I _will _make the Vow if you want me to."

"I don't want you to," Lily said calmly. "I wouldn't ask my worst enemy to do that."

Severus nodded, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat.

"Severus, while you're still choosing them, you can't choose me as well. I'm sorry." She turned away again, this time really walking from him.

Severus didn't move, watching her go and wishing against everything else that he had never said what he did. But he had, and there was nothing he could do about it. She was gone and the only thing that would bring her back now would be to go back in time.

_Or, _he thought with a heavy heart, _or if she was a Pureblood_.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by NotDeadYet, who also provided the additional prompt of the opening line.**_

_**Thanks for everybody's requests. Please keep them coming, I am really enjoying experimenting with ideas of multiple kinds.**_


	71. Empty Thought

**Pairing: **DaphneOliver

**Prompt: **639\. Empty Thought

**Word count: **162

* * *

**Empty Thought**

Daphne had been bored. That was when it started. She had tuned out of Pansy and Millicent's conversation and looked around Great Hall for something – or someone – else to focus on.

Her eyes absently landed on the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood.

_He is rather attractive, _she found herself thinking to herself. _But he's also a Gryffindor. _

But it didn't stop her eyes from wandering over to him every time they were eating. Soon, she was also dreaming about him. They started off innocent enough – just like her 'crush' had – but soon she was waking up with a pounding heart and thoughts Pansy would shame her for.

It had just been an empty thought one day due to boredom, but now it was much more than that.

Daphne kept it to herself, but as she watched Oliver Wood make his final appearance on the Quidditch pitch, she realised something she'd known for a while.

Daphne Greengrass was in love with Oliver Wood.

* * *

_**This was written for Pairing the Character Competition (DaphneOliver)**_

_**I'm still taking requests via PM if anybody would like to PM me :)**_


	72. Settling Down

**Pairing: **GilderoyCormac

**Prompt: **986\. Settling down

**Word count: **234

* * *

**Settling Down**

"Ah… Cor… MacCor! I'm delighted to see you again!"

Cormac chuckled as Gilderoy got his name wrong once again. He sat himself on a chair in the old professor's hospital room. "Your memory never ceases to amaze me, Gilderoy. They tell me it's getting better each day."

"Yes, yes," Gilderoy responded with his eyes looking elsewhere.

"I have some good news for you," Cormac continued. "I have been speaking with the healers and they have allowed you to move in with me as of tomorrow."

This caught the older man's attention. "Move in?"

"Yes," Cormac said, nodding enthusiastically. "With me. Of course, I had to promise I would also be your full time carer – along with lover – but they were satisfied."

Gilderoy scrunched up his nose. "_Lover?_"

"Yes. Don't you remember, Gilderoy? I have been coming to see you the past two years – every day without missing one. Then three months ago we confessed our feelings for one another."

"Ah, I see." Gilderoy frowned.

Cormac sighed. Gilderoy had forgotten only twice in the last three months of that moment. This made the third.

"We are finally able to settle down, my love." He reached out to take the older man's hand.

Gilderoy gave a sparkly grin and squeezed his hand back. "Oh, I very much look forward to living with you in a month!"

Cormac sighed, shaking his head. "Tomorrow."

"Yes, of course! Tomorrow!"

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by cocoartist.**_

_**PM me for your own request. Accepting any and all! I do have 928 or so more to write :)**_


	73. Lonely Road

**Pairing: **HermioneDraco

**Prompt: **534\. Lonely Road

**Word count: **275

* * *

**Lonely Road**

She walked slowly down the quiet cul-de-sac, searching for number twenty. That was where they would be; Monica and Wendell Wilkins.

Or Mr and Mrs Granger.

Her parents.

She had found them in a beachside Australian town known as Port Macquarie. It had been a long and difficult search, but she'd eventually managed to track them down through the electoral roll and sifting through the three other (oddly) Monica and Wendell Wilkinses in Australia. In the end, it had come down to how well she knew her parents. She was pleased to see they hadn't lost some of their more endearing traits.

Her walk slowed even more as she saw number eighteen and then… it was sitting slightly up on a hill compared to its neighbours, but she knew it would belong to them before she even spotted the number twenty on the mailbox.

"I can do this," she said to herself, staring at the house. "I can do this."

"I know you can."

Hermione was startled by the sudden appearance of somebody beside her.

"D-Draco, what are you doing here?" She looked up at the blond man who had slipped his hand into hers.

"Come for moral support," he said, smiling at her.

Hermione's mouth opened, as if she wanted to say something, but closed it again shortly after.

Draco squeezed her hand. "You didn't really think I was going to let you do this by yourself, did you?"

Hermione's hand tightened around his. "Thank you," she said.

Draco shook his head and nodded towards the house. "Let's do this together," he said.

And suddenly the journey didn't feel so alone to Hermione anymore.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by M14.99.**_

_**Please PM me to make your own request. I look forward to hearing what you can come up with! And/or, please follow the link on my profile to join in some Harry Potter writing challenges yourselves!**_


	74. Paperback

**Pairing: **HarryHermione

**Prompt: **76\. Paperback

**Word count: **393

* * *

**Paperback**

"Harry, don't come in, I'm getting changed!"

Harry laughed, pushing back the curtains despite Hermione's request. "Oh, come on, Hermione!" he said, "We're married now."

Nevertheless, Hermione still wrapped herself in a towel as her new husband came into the room.

"You're really uncomfortable with it?" he questioned, serious.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione answered, sounding genuine. "I just…."

"It's okay," Harry said. "I'll just wait for you to get out before I go in again." He closed the bathroom door behind him and returned to the couch where he picked up the paperback book he'd bought cheaply yesterday.

He couldn't read, though. Ever since they'd started dating Hermione had been very self-conscious about him seeing her. He had thought she'd become more comfortable once they were married, but apparently not.

Two years and they hadn't even….

"I'm out now." Hermione appeared behind him and Harry stood.

"Thanks," he said, looking at her closed figure. He put the book aside and went into the bathroom, taking out his comb for his hair. "So, you're ready for dinner?" he called.

"Yes!" Hermione replied.

"Is there anything you need to talk about?"

"How do you find the book, Harry? Oh, what have you done to the cover? This is why I dislike paperbacks!"

Harry stuck his head around the door to see Hermione using her wand to repair an almost invisible bend on one of the corners.

"I meant –"

"Harry."

"I care about you, Hermione. I _love _you. Please tell me."

Hermione put the book aside and looked at him. There was anguish on her face as she debated with herself over what to do. Eventually, however, she nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Harry. I just… it's uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine," Harry assured her.

Hermione nodded. "Well, there's a reason I asked you to read that book, Harry," she said.

Harry frowned.

"Just read it, Harry, and then we can discuss it."

That was the end of the conversation after that, leaving Harry to question the book he had played very little attention to.

While Hermione continued to get herself ready for dinner, Harry stared at the cover of _Annabel _by Kathleen Winter.

When they got back he was going to stay up all night and finish it. He was going to get an answer from her; whether she liked it or not.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by magical fan18. The plot was also a request. I suggest you Google the book title I listed in there for an explanation. This was my first big challenge. **_

_**But I am willing to try things, obviously, so please PM me with anything you might have to throw at me!**_


	75. Inside the Sun

**Pairing: **DracoBlaise (platonic)

**Prompt: **389\. Inside the Sun

**Word count: **177

* * *

**Inside the Sun**

"What Muggle nonsense is this?" Draco hissed from the corner of his mouth as they looked at the projection of the sun Sinistra was displaying.

"I thought this was _Astronomy _class," Blaise replied mockingly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What a waste of time."

"As we all know – I hope – the earth and the other planets in our solar system revolve around the sun. What is inside the sun, nobody –"

"Looking at stars is better than this nonsense," Draco said viciously, and he stood up.

If it hadn't been for Sinistra's watchful eye, he may have escaped unnoticed.

"Mr Malfoy, may I help you?"

Blaise also stood.

"Mr Zabini?"

Draco looked around to where all eyes were now on the Slytherin second years, and then back at the Astronomy Professor.

"No, Professor," he said and sat back down. Blaise followed suit.

Sinistra returned to teaching the class as if nothing had happened and Draco shared a look with Blaise and muttered, "I don't even care what's inside the sun."

Blaise nodded, agreeing.

"When will this class end?

* * *

_**This pairing was requested 0530wolf.**_

_**Please send me a PM for your own request. Happy to take anything normal, weird, off the planet ideas/pairings/characters you have!**_


	76. A Promise Is

**Pairing: **HermioneBellatrix

**Prompt: **176\. A Promise Is...

**Word count: **166

* * *

**A Promise Is…**

"Ah, you are back." Bellatrix watched as the young woman struggled against her bindings, smiling maliciously. "I knew you'd come back to me."

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Hermione replied venomously, continuing to struggle.

"Now, now," Bellatrix sighed, "that was not the response I was hoping for."

Hermione glared up at the older woman, but didn't say anything.

Bellatrix moved closer, smiling. She stepped closer and closer until Hermione could feel her breath on her neck. "I promised you I would bring you back," she hissed.

Hermione held her breath, ignoring Bellatrix.

"And when I make a promise…." She grabbed Hermione's chin and turned her head so they were eye-to-eye. "I. Don't. Break. It."

Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks as Bellatrix brought their faces closer and closer to one another until they were touching.

"To me, promises aren't made to be broken."

Bellatrix's foul breath gagged Hermione as she pressed her lips forcefully against the younger woman's.

Hermione gave up the fight.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by LtheWolf.**_

_**Please send me a PM for your own request! I'll take all!**_


	77. Once in a Blue Moon

**Pairing: **HarryDraco

**Prompt: **113\. Once in a Blue Moon

**Word count: **259

* * *

**Once in a Blue Moon**

The war had been over for three years now, and the wizarding society had returned to its peaceful way… eventually. For a little while after Death Eaters lurked in the dark corners, trying to jump on unsuspecting innocents to continue the terror Lord Voldemort had begun.

The Aurors, however, had tripled in number over the three years and by far out-ranked the Death Eaters. Less than six months after the final battle ended, all had been captured and placed in Azkaban prison for life.

Harry, the Boy Who Lived, was now a respected Auror, just out of his training. He worked hard, day and night, in keeping the world a safe place. Beside him, he worked with some unsuspecting characters, one being his arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

There were many who still disliked the young man, but over the course of training, he had warmed on Harry. He wasn't the arrogant pig he remembered from Hogwarts, but somebody with an ill mother who just wanted to make his life better.

They'd say it was rare for two people who hated each other as much as Harry and Draco did, to become friends, but it was once in a blue moon that those once enemies would become lovers.

But that was exactly what Harry and Draco had become – friends and then eventual lovers; and over the course of three years, the pair had been nothing but nice to each other.

It seemed that the blue moon was out in the sky, full and as bright as it possibly could be.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by EmeraldGrey123.**_

_**Thank you for all of your requests, guys! They are really keeping me going with this. Don't forget if you stumble upon this, PM me. I haven't said no to any requests yet!**_


	78. Pair of Knitting Needles

**Pairing: **PansyLeanne

**Prompt: **377\. Pair of Knitting Needles

**Word count: **138

* * *

**Pair of Knitting Needles**

Leanne fought back a laugh as she peered around the corner to spot the younger Slytherin at the back of the library. For weeks now, her girlfriend had been sneaking off at random intervals. Leanne's immediate reaction had been she was seeing somebody else.

So she had followed Pansy to the library. She had weaved in and out of rows until they had reached the very back. It was the perfect spot to meet someone in secret.

With a pounding heart Leanne had followed her dear partner, expecting the worst, until she actually saw the reason for Pansy hiding from her in breaks.

At the very back of the library, in the quiet corner, Pansy sat.

She sat with a ball of green wool and a pair of knitting needles.

Her secret lover was the obsession of knitting.

* * *

_**This was written for Pairing the Character Competition (PansyLeanne).**_

_**If you're after a challenge of your own, please go to the Harry Potter Fan fiction Challenges Forum link on profile as there are many awesome people and inspiration there!**_


	79. Demanded

**Pairing: **DudleyCho

**Prompt: **331\. Demanded

**Word count: **331

* * *

**Demanded**

"You're Harry's cousin."

The man in front of her stared with an expression that read he was both irritated and curious by that statement. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cho. I used to… well I'm friends with Harry."

"You're one of them, then." He wiped his hands on a filthy cloth, closing the bonnet of Cho's old car.

"One of – yes, I am."

"And you're driving this piece of junk?"

"It's all I could afford."

"Don't you lot fly around on… you know what, never mind. Your car will be fine for another few years. Just don't drive it too far out of London."

Cho nodded. "Harry talked about you."

This piqued the young man's attention. "I bet he did," he mumbled.

"I'm sure you've changed since then… grown up. I know I have."

He gave a nonchalant shrug.

Cho handed over the money in Muggle currency and accepted the keys back from the mechanic. She smiled at him. "I see you here every day," she commented.

"I _do _work here, you know?"

"I know, but… do you go out at all?"

She received no response.

"Do you ever see Harry?"

Again, there was silence.

"I'd love to have dinner with you tomorrow night. I know a nice place near mine."

"I don't think so," the man laughed sarcastically.

"Why not?" Cho questioned, innocent.

"Because… me… you…." He shut the till with a loud _ping_. "It just wouldn't work."

"So somebody like me and somebody like you can't have dinner?"

"No. Nor could we –"

"All I am asking is for dinner. I'll pay." She placed a piece of paper with the address in front of him. "I'll be there at seven. I hope to see you, too."

Cho left the building without another word, leaving the other man to watch after her, looking between the slip of paper and her disappearing figure.

Suddenly – unexpectedly – Dudley Dursley's heart was set on fire.

Suddenly – unexpectedly – it _demanded _that he see that girl again.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by Starrya47.**_

_**Thank you for everybody's requests so far! Much appreciated! I'm currently away at the moment, so I'll respond to all PM requests when I get back on Tuesday!**_


	80. Cold Whispers

**Pairing: **HarrySeverus (platonic)

**Prompt: **741\. Cold whispers

**Word count: **301

* * *

**Cold Whispers**

"Can't sleep, Potter?"

Harry froze, turning to face the cold, sly face of the Potions professor. Even in the dark corridor and under the disguise of the Invisibility Cloak, nothing escaped Severus Snape.

"Just going for an evening stroll," Harry answered casually, removing the Cloak.

Severus' lips curled up at the corners. "Now, Potter, you are out after dark…."

Harry smiled. "I know, Professor, but what is an old, dear friend of my mother's going to do about it?"

Severus' face paled at the mention of Lily, but he merely nodded and indicated that Harry should enter his quarters in the dungeon.

Harry obliged, throwing the Cloak over a chair as he did.

"Professor, as you know, it is my mum and dad's anniversary of their deaths in a week. I'd like to do something to honour their memory." This was a conversation student and teacher had had since Harry started at Hogwarts, four years ago. Without the knowledge of even Ron and Hermione, Harry would go to Snape to remember his parents – or in Severus' instance, Lily.

Oddly, and unbeknownst to others, the pair had formed a rather warm friendship. It hadn't started friendly, but the memory and the years had brought them closer to each other.

"I see." Severus' voice had darkened – become cold – now.

"What do you suggest we do?" Harry continued.

"I don't know," Severus answered coldly; his voice had turned into a whisper now, the pain of that day haunting him as it did every day.

Harry nodded. This was the same every year.

"I'll be at yours at the usual time," Harry stated. He left the cold dungeons and as he walked away – the Cloak back over him – he heard Snape whisper. It was barely audible, but it was still there.

_Here we go again._

* * *

**_This chapter was requested by The War Doctor._**

**_I'm accepting all requests if you would like to PM me. _**


	81. Spiders

**Pairing: **MeropeOC

**Prompt: **254\. Spiders

**Word count: **499

* * *

**Spiders**

Merope had been sweeping her backyard, fumigating for insects such as beetles and spiders, when she happened to look up. She was covered in dirt and other sorts of filth, but her sweaty forehead and dirty clothes had caught the attention of a handsome gentleman who had been passing by.

"Good day, Madam," he said, tipping his hat in a gesture of respect.

Merope frowned, but responded to the kind words. "Good morning, Good Sir!"

The gentleman smiled slightly, stopping rather than continuing. He moved to the yard Merope was working in, looking at the unkempt garden. "Forgive me if I am wrong," he began, "and Merlin knows I would be in an awful lot of trouble if I am, but I have heard this house belongs to… wizards."

"It does, Sir," Merope said, nodding enthusiastically. "All of us are magical!"

The gentleman nodded, again glancing around the garden. "Then, if I am bold enough to ask, why are you tending to the garden as if you were a Muggle?"

Merope looked down at her filthy clothes and skin, and then at the twenty or so dead spiders lying in front of her. She looked back up at the gentleman. "I enjoy working," she answered with a smile. "It keeps my mind of other matters. My father believes I'm useless, you see. He doesn't think I can do magic –" A look of horror came across her face as she stopped talking abruptly. She knew she had said too much, but her explanation had piqued the young man's attention.

"Blasphemy!" he stated.

Merope said nothing, instead returning to her gardening. "Oh dear, oh dear," she muttered to herself, "Father will find out what I have said and I will be in so much trouble."

The gentleman had now stepped into the land belonging to the Gaunts. Even up close he was handsome. Merope blushed.

"A witch such as yourself should not be working herself so hard," he said kindly, placing his hand over the broom Merope was using to sweep up the spiders. "Listen to me, Madam, I am simply passing through; however, I would be inclined to stop an extra day or so if I was able to take a beautiful girl such as yourself out to dinner."

Merope blushed furiously at such a kind statement; but she shook her head. "I mustn't," she said to him. "I cannot."

The gentleman frowned. "Then my day here is wasted," he said, "for I am sure I will not see another as beautiful as you in my travels."

Merope shook her head, but her heart was pounding in her chest. He was rather handsome – and no man had been so kind to her before.

"I am saddened."

"I… I…." She began sweeping the spiders again.

The gentleman relented. "Very well," he said. "I will try another day."

When he was gone, Merope watched him with longing until he disappeared. She sighed.

He would never know how trapped she truly was.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by epsi10n. And the OC being nice was requested by them as well!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this! Please don't forget to leave a review. If you would like to make your own request, please send me a PM!**_


	82. Sherlock Holmes

**Pairing: **BillNymphadora

**Prompt: **409\. Sherlock Holmes

**Word count: **202

* * *

**Sherlock Holmes**

"Who's Sherlock Holmes?" Bill and Tonks spoke in unison, staring blankly at the little Muggle in front of them.

"Sherlock Holmes!" the man shrieked. "You are asking who Sherlock Holmes is?"

Bill and Tonks both nodded.

"Why, he's the greatest fictional detective of all time!"

"Right," Tonks answered. "Well, thank you for that little insight, but fictional detectives aren't really our thing. Come on, Bill."

Bill didn't move, though. He was staring with great curiosity at the little man, a look of fascination becoming apparent.

"Oh, you're just like your father," Tonks sighed, turning back to the Muggle. "Alright, please enlighten us about this Sherlock Holmes, Sir."

The man – this Sherlock Holmes enthusiast – beamed as if she'd just told him he was immortal and looked at Bill. "It is hard to believe that there are people out there who haven't at least heard of Sherlock, but I can assure you by the end of my information session, you'll…."

Tonks sighed, plonking down on a tin seat. They had come to this place to find something Arthur would like for Christmas, not for her boyfriend to attend some seminar about a fictional character.

What use was it going to be? He was _fictional_.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by The Symbol of Faith.**_

_**Thank you for your requests! I am still taking any and all!**_


	83. Is It True That

**Pairing: **CentaurUnicorn

**Prompt: **683\. Is it true that...

**Word count: **144

* * *

**Is It True That…**

Was it true that unicorns really were as pure as legend had it?

Firenze had the answers to many questions, but the unicorns that lurked the Forest were mysterious to him. Many creatures were able to communicate to the centaurs, but the unicorns were silent. They were peaceful beings, but sometimes too peaceful.

"Is it true that unicorns came from a different land?" Firenze wondered out loud as he walked through the Forest, pondering. That was what the humans believed – the non-magical humans at least.

Firenze was walking and pondering until a flash of white stopped him.

"Is it true that you are able to talk to us and simply choose not to?" Firenze asked the creature.

The majestic thing stared back at him with wide eyes, until it became disinterested and turned another way.

Firenze was rarely confused about things, but unicorns confused him.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by disillusionist9, who has been an amazing reviewer of mine! Thank you!**_


	84. Bomb

**Pairing: **HarryLuna

**Prompt: **467\. Bomb

**Word count: **286

* * *

**Bomb**

Harry's first instinct was to shield Luna. His concern wasn't for himself, but for her. For Luna.

The Death Eater fired another spell, and it exploded the wall three inches to their left. Harry held on to Luna tightly. It was as if a bomb was going off under their noses. Was this what those soldiers in World War One had experienced? He remembered learning about them back in is Muggle schooling days.

"Go, Luna!" Harry urged in the few brief seconds of reprieve they had before the masked Death Eater readied for the next curse.

"Harry, but –"

Harry stopped her before she could speak anymore. He pressed his lips firmly against her and then looked her in the eye. "I love you," he said sincerely. "I love you more than life itself, Luna, and I want you to live. Here is dangerous." He saw the Death Eater raising his wand from the corner of his eye and he pushed Luna away from him. "Go!"

"Harry!"

"Go!" Harry shouted as a green spark came from the wand. "Luna, be safe!" He didn't know what happened to her after that – did she listen to him? – for his attention was on the Death Eater. He dodged the curse at the last minute and fired a stunning spell back. The castle walks shook and crumbled around them.

Harry's only wish was that Luna was safe. Whatever happened to him, would happen, but Luna needed to be safe. She needed to live.

He fired another spell, but the Death Eater dodged it with ease.

All that mattered was Luna. For her, he would fight forever. Even if that meant every castle wall would fall, he would fight.

For Luna.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by sunsethill. **_

_**If you would like to make your own request, don't hesitate to PM me!**_


	85. Iron Discipline

**Pairing: **DaphneKirley

**Prompt: **211\. Iron Discipline

**Word count: **213

* * *

**Iron Discipline**

Daphne was almost bouncing as she waited eagerly in line with the screaming crowd. They had said the Weird Sisters would be out to sign autographs at eight thirty. It was eight twenty-nine.

She _needed _to get their new album signed. _Iron Discipline _it was called, and it was brilliant. It was dark and slightly twisted, and brought out the Slytherin in some of the band members.

She just had to.

Suddenly, a loud scream erupted the small gathering room and Daphne's heart stopped. There they were! Dressed in their _Iron Discipline _tour outfits and everything. And there _he _was. Her love, her truly, her Kirley!

Daphne screamed with the other girls, waving the record in the air. If only he could sign it. She didn't care about the others, but Kirley needed to sign it.

They were getting closer, stopping to pause for photographs with other fans. He was nearing, he was there, he was –

"Kirley!" Daphne screamed, throwing herself over the barrier and hugging the lead guitarist tightly. "Kirley, I love you!"

Kirley Duke seemed rather taken aback by her forwardness, but after recovering, he chuckled. "I love you, too, deary," and he took the record from her to sign.

Daphne's heart practically melted. He had said he loved her too!

* * *

_**This was written for the Pairing the Character competition - DaphneKirley.**_


	86. Time Goes By

**Pairing: **HarryGilderoy (platonic)

**Prompt: **11\. Time Goes By

**Word count: **498

* * *

**Time Goes By**

"Bye, Harry!" Gilderoy smiled fondly at the small bespectacled boy as he waved from the train. What a ten years it had been with the orphan, taking him around on tour and to book signings across the world. Not only was he now cultured in the way of living, he had a very clear understanding of the way the world of fame worked. He would pose with his adoptive father for photographs, and his name would pop up in the _Daily Prophet _every once in a while. It was quite the life for a little boy – one many would dream of, Gilderoy suspected.

"Bye," Harry said as the smoke began to blow.

"Remember," Gilderoy said, chasing the moving train along the station, "if anybody asks for my autograph, you have the pre-signed ones in your trunk!"

"Right," Harry replied just as the train left the station and rounded the corner. "Of course I will!"

"The last thing Gilderoy heard before his son was completely out of earshot was the sound of another voice asking, "Is that Lockhart," and then all that was left was the sobs of parents who had had to let go of their precious babies.

Gilderoy shrugged. Harry would be fine. He knew he would be. He'd probably eventually embrace the small amount of fame he already had. At least, that was what Gilderoy hoped for.

…

Gilderoy waited at the platform with everybody else. He waited impatiently to make sure that his son would arrive safely. After the death of Dumbledore and the Death Eaters on the streets, he wanted to make sure the boy was safe.

He had aged greatly in the past six years. His golden hair was now greying at the roots, and the curls he had once contained were falling out, being reduced to baldness.

He waited as the Hogwarts Express came to a holt on the platform and waited with anticipation as students began to exit. There were a few of the Weasleys over there, but no Ron. Oh, there was Hermione Granger, but she didn't seem to be with Harry.

"Excuse me, Mr Lockhart?"

Gilderoy turned to a nervous looking first year who was holding a quill and a piece of parchment in shaking hands.

"I was just wondering if –"

"Not now!" Gilderoy snapped, making forward to where his son's black, messy hair had just appeared from the end carriage. He strode past the boy and embraced his own son with a tight hug. "It's good to see you, Harry," he said.

"You, too," Harry responded with a grateful hug. He then looked to where the boy still stood, shock on his face. "You can't leave your fans waiting," he teased, quoting something Gilderoy had told Harry over and over as a boy.

Gilderoy turned back too. "Well," he said, "Sometimes there are more important things that fans." He winked, looking at the now young man. Time really had gone fast. His son was now a man.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by ksecc1.**_

_**Please PM me to make your own requests! All pairings/characters/anything accepted. **_


	87. Iron Man

**Pairing: **RemusSirius

**Prompt: **195\. Iron Man

**Word count: **161

* * *

**Iron Man**

"This is utterly boring," Sirius complained, jumping to his feet and pressing a button to turn the _telly-vision _off. "Obviously he can't really turn into iron, otherwise he'd be dead. Useless."

Remus, who had been curled up on the couch next to Sirius before his sudden outburst, smiled. "I'm not sure that's _exactly _what happens," he said.

"It's just Muggles trying to pretend magic exists," Sirius replied.

"Well, it does," Remus reminded him.

"No, I mean… well _they _don't think it does."

"Well, you were the one who said using Muggle inventions would _really _annoy your parents," Remus continued. "That's why you wanted to watch it, wasn't it? Even though they're long gone and are –"

"The portrait was squawking again," Sirius said. "I thought it'd shut her up."

Remus shook his head, but gave a smile anyway. "Fair enough, but maybe _Iron Man _isn't the movie for you, then."

Sirius was already rummaging through the other movies he had collected.

* * *

_**This was requested by Starrya47. **_

_**If you would like to see me write something for your, please PM me. I look forward to them all!**_


	88. Love is Watching Someone Die

**Pairing: **LilySeverus

**Prompt: **999\. Love is watching someone die

**Word count: **167

* * *

**Love is Watching Someone Die**

No.

What had he done? He'd killed her; that was what he had done!

She was dead all because of him. Because of nobody else; because of him.

Severus sat down, burying his face in his hands. If he had just kept his mouth shut and hadn't said anything to the Dark Lord, she'd still be here. Merlin forbid, James would still be here, too. And the boy – her child – wouldn't be orphaned.

He had considered taking the boy when he'd found him. Raising him in her place. But then he remembered it was his fault and knew she wouldn't want that. Harry shouldn't have his mother's killer raising him.

Nobody deserved that.

Severus kneeled by the tombstone and broke down into hard, loud sobs. It was his fault – all of his fault. He couldn't bring her back now, and he would never forgive himself. She might not have chosen him, but he had chosen her. It had always been her and it always would be.

Always.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by Starrya47.**_

_**Please PM me to make your own request!**_


	89. Don't Be So Joyous

**Pairing: **DeanAngelina (platonic)

**Prompt: **404\. Don't be so joyous

**Word count: **142

* * *

**Don't Be So Joyous**

"Don't look so happy about it," Angelina huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're just jealous," Dean teased, waving the piece of parchment in front of his half-sister's face that told him his OWL results.

Angelina huffed again, batting his hand out of the way.

"You, who bragged and bragged to me for the last two years about your three Outstandings, and look at that… I still got more O. than you!"

Angelina turned her back to Dean. "Stop it, idiot!"

"You're just jealous," Dean teased. "Look at that. Four OWLs and I matched your three Outstandings.

"Shut up."

"I beat –"

"Shut up."

"- you. I beat you."

"Shut up!"

"I beat you, I beat you."

"SHUT. UP!"

A silence fell between the siblings.

Then…

"You're just jealous," Dean said, ducking out of the way has Angelina drew her wand.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by deant33 (who also requested they be half siblings). **_

_**Please send me a PM with your own ideas and requests. Happy to take them all!**_


	90. Hiccups

**Pairing: **HarryRodolphus

**Prompt: **45\. Hiccups

**Word count: **157

* * *

**Hiccups**

Whenever Rodolphus was around, Harry got the hiccups. It was a nervous habit, one that he couldn't shake no matter what he tried.

He simply quivered at the older man's touch, excitement coursing through him; and then he started to hiccup. Throughout the whole act of intimacy, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Rodolphus, who liked to be in charge, would become frustrated.

"Stop it," he hissed into Harry's ear one night.

"Trying," Harry hissed back, holding his breath. But then there was another hiccup and Rodolphus growled.

"I said," he said fiercely, gripping Harry tightly, "STOP IT!"

Harry liked it when Rodolphus got angry, and the fierceness, the urgency, increased the frequency of the hiccups.

Rodolphus growled into his ear again.

"You'll be the death of me," Harry said through hiccups. For he meant quite literally; sometimes Rodolphus would put his hand around Harry's mouth to ensure he stopped hiccupping.

It also meant Harry couldn't breathe.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by kimmiekitten75.**_

_**If you would like to make your own request, please send me a PM!**_

_**I have decided that rather than making this collection 1000 (using the 1000 prompts) I will be dividing it up into 10 collections of 100. Meaning, I am nearing the end of this one. I have 3 vacant request spots open. If you would like to make a claim in one of them, please PM me quickly. I'll bee taking requests for the next collection once posted as well :D I just felt it'd be less cluttered keeping it to 100. **_


	91. Someone to Love

**Pairing: **HarryMarcus

**Prompt: **154\. Someone to Love

**Word count: **399

* * *

**Someone to Love**

The young man standing alone in the corner at the Yule Ball didn't escape his attention. He had his hands in his robe pockets and was shuffling his feet as couples walked by. Occasionally, he would look up in a sense of hopefulness, but was always disappointed when he realised it was just another loved-up couple.

Harry, who was bored of his date, decided to go over to the young man. "Where's your date?" he asked casually, leaning his back against the wall.

The young man scowled, snarling at Harry. "None of your business, Potter," he snapped.

Harry nodded. "Okay," he said. "Well, my date's over there somewhere, so I'm dateless, too."

"Who said I was dateless?"

"I've been watching you."

The young man now had the decency to look embarrassed, but Harry only smiled. "Nobody deserves to be hated," he said.

"Well, I asked, and they all said no. I heard the mutterings and whispers in the corridors. Nobody wanted to be seen with me."

"But you came anyway?"

A silence befell them.

"Listen," Harry said, "you may consider this to be a pity question, but I assure you it's not. But, would you like to dance with me?"

The expression on the young man's face was unreadable as he stared at Harry.

"Everybody needs someone to love," Harry said gently. "Even a burly, brutal Slytherin such as yourself."

The young man – known to most as Marcus Flint – looked as if he was going to reject Harry's offer. But just as he opened his mouth to turn him away, another couple walked by, hand in hand and laughing.

He sighed.

"Alright, Potter," he said, "I'll dance. But after tonight, we never speak of this again."

Harry nodded, offering his arm to Marcus. "Deal," he agreed.

The pair moved to the dance floor, and despite originally agreeing to only one dance, they were one of the last couples there. As the last song was played, Marcus removed his hands from Harry's waist.

"Well, see you, Potter," he said roughly. Before he could completely leave, though, Harry grabbed onto his arm, turning him back around.

"Not even a kiss?" he asked teasingly.

Marcus looked around, but only some ghosts remained in the hall now. Quickly and self-consciously, he leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Harry's. "See you, Potter," he said again, and this time he really was gone.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by mizzrazz72.**_

_**There are two available request spots for this collection of 100 left still! If you'd like to make a request, please PM me!**_


	92. A Child's Dream

**Pairing:** LuciusIsobel

**Prompt:** 940\. A child's dream

**Word count:** 211

* * *

**A Child's Dream**

That night Lucius dreamed of her. He dreamed of her nervous expression, her look of adoration for the last son she was sending off to Hogwarts. There was something about that woman that sent Lucius' heart racing. He just _had _to see her again.

"You're too young, idiot," Bellatrix Black said to him, whacking him on the arm. He had expressed his sudden affection for the older woman to the girl, but had received a less than supportive response. "Besides, she's married to a filthy Muggle. Wouldn't go near the children either."

Still, the young Lucius Malfoy fantasised about the McGonagall woman, dreaming of her and waiting impatiently for the next time he reached the Hogwarts Express.

She was Lucius' very first serious crush, and despite her being much, much older than he, he dreamed about one day making her happy.

Until, of course, news surrounded the castle a year later that the woman Lucius loved had passed.

After that, he dreamed of her every night. One night he even had the courage to tell her he loved her. Of which she returned his affections.

Lucius spent the next year in her arms, but only in dreams. For he knew that in reality, what he wanted would never come to be.

* * *

_**This was written for the Pairing the Character Challenge on HPFC (LuciusIsobel)  
**_

_**I still have two vacant openings for requests on this collection, so if you'd like one of them to be you, I'm taking all!**_


	93. Are You Sad?

**Pairing: **HermionePercy

**Prompt: **971\. Are you sad?

**Word count: **325

* * *

**Are You Sad?**

"Are you sad?"

That… that probably had to be the most idiotic, inconsiderate thing Hermione had ever asked anyone. _Are you sad? _No, of course Percy wouldn't be sad after his brother had been murdered in front of him. No, not at all.

Shaking her head, Hermione began to rephrase her question, but was interrupted by Percy answering her first.

"I'm more angry than sad."

"The Death Eater has been –"

"No, not at them. At me. I'm angry at me for walking away from my family. If I hadn't been so stupid, Fred might still be –"

He was cut off by Hermione resting her hand on top of his. "It wasn't your fault," she assured him. "Truthfully, the Ministry was very convincing."

Percy winced at the mention of the past – of his idiotic behaviour, as he chose to put it. "So it seems," he mumbled, looking in front of him to the empty garden bed of the Burrow.

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze. "You're not to blame," she insisted, causing Percy to smile. "What?"

"Now who's being convincing?" he teased.

Hermione blushed, but returned his smile nonetheless.

"You know," Percy began, turning to face her, "you are rather bright."

"Oh… well… I…."

"You were always one to match and challenge my own intelligence. It's… refreshing."

Hermione was a beetroot red now, suddenly realising they were still holding hands.

"I never feel sad when you're around."

"Well that's good, I suppose."

Percy smiled again, leaning his face closer to hers. Their lips were only a breath apart when Hermione pulled away. "Now's not the right time, Percy," she said with regret.

The older Weasley nodded. "I know," he confessed.

"We need to get through this funeral," Hermione continued. "Many funerals, in fact."

"I know."

"And you need to feel sad."

"I know."

Hermione gave Percy's hand another squeeze. "And stop feeling angry."

Percy nodded, looking her in the eye. "I know," he said.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by lilmisadiva. **_

_**I have one more vacant spot for a request open. I'll accept the first one I receive in my inbox, so PM me if you'd like!**_


	94. Road Untaken

**Pairing: **HermioneSeverus

**Prompt: **553\. Road untaken

**Word count: **498

* * *

**Road Untaken**

Severus opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the sunlight coming through the window. Oh, what a mess this place was! Firewhiskey bottles laying on the floor and half-drunk Butterbeer bottles. It was disgusting. Severus turned his nose up at the sight, and then looked around. It appeared the owners of this filth weren't at home.

Draping his coat over him, Severus made for the exit and walked down the quiet, cobble-stone street and into the open hair. He tucked the Time Turner hanging around his neck under his cloak and continued on his way. There were many things he could prevent by coming back to this time, but there was one thing he had _really _come back for.

Would it still be too late? What if he once again made the wrong decision? Took the wrong path? This chance was his last hope; if he failed to save her this time then there was nothing else left.

He walked to a secluded area and Apparated to her house. He had arrived a whole minute earlier than last time, which was all he needed.

He hoped.

Stealthily he walked up to her house and without knocking unlocked to door. There she was, nose buried into a book and completely unaware of what fate would befall her in approximately forty seconds.

She jumped to her feet in shock, staring at the sudden intruder in her house.

"Professor S-Snape?" She appeared bewildered – almost frightened.

"No time to explain," Severus urged, moving towards her. "I just need you to take three steps to your left right now."

She frowned at him.

Ten seconds.

Nine.

Eight.

She was still standing there.

Seven.

Six.

"I urge you to do as I ask."

Five.

Four.

Three.

"Please."

Two.

One.

The ceiling above them suddenly began to crack. Her eyes glanced in horror as plaster fell. Severus wasn't going to risk it. He grabbed the young woman's body and pulled him towards her. He did so just in time, for the ceiling of her small house had now fully collapsed onto where she had been standing just a moment ago.

She fell on him like they do in those Muggle movies, and they look into each other's eyes and suddenly realise they're in love with each other. This was no difference. The shock and confusion left her there, until Severus did the most cliché thing in the book, and kissed her.

Finally, after seeing her die many times, they were together again.

He reached into her own top and pulled out the same Time Turner he was now wearing around his neck. He ripped it from her and tossed it. "This," he said gruffly, enjoying the fact she was on top of him still, "will cause us lots of trouble in the future."

She was confused, but didn't question him. He was not going to lose her again. He had taken the last road possible, and it had worked.

He would not fail again.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Veronica-reads.**_

_**I now have all request spots filled for this one, but don't worry I will have 9 more lots of 100 coming up haha. **_


	95. The French Riviera

**Pairing: **HermioneAndromeda

**Prompt: **453\. The French Riviera

**Word count: **258

* * *

**The French Riviera**

"Teddy, don't go too far in!"

Andromeda watched her grandson as he toed the water, but when it seemed he was only willing to go ankle deep she returned her attention back to the book she was reading. She'd only read a few lines before she was once again distracted by her little grandson.

He was screaming in delight as the waves chased him back to the shore. Andromeda chuckled.

"I can't believe how much he's grown."

As Andromeda watched Teddy another person appeared beside her. She knew that voice fairly well.

"You say that every time you see him," she replied with a smirk, turning to Hermione Granger.

"I know, it still amazes me." Hermione shrugged, sitting down on the sand next to the older woman.

The pair of them had come to the French Riviera for a little getaway. Hermione was on a two week holiday from her work with the Ministry, and Andromeda felt it was time to take Teddy away. The fact that they had gone together had been the revelation that yes, they were together.

Andromeda laughed and leaned over to peck Hermione's lips.

Hermione passed over one of the three ice lollies to Andromeda, and then the second to Teddy, who'd spotted her.

"Make sure you sit down and eat it," Andromeda instructed her grandson.

Hermione smiled at the pair of them, and then turned directly to Andromeda. "I love you," she said.

Andromeda turned her attention away from Teddy and looked at her as well. "I love you, too," she responded.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by AyyyeBoss25.**_


	96. New Truths

**Characters: **Harry, Remus, Teddy

**Prompt: **911\. New Truths

**Word count: **414

* * *

**New Truths**

Harry stared at the strange being in front of him. It had two hands, ten fingers, two feet and ten toes. It looked like Harry in a way, and he knew it to be called Teddy – his godson. The whole thing was all still odd to him, though.

"Don't be afraid, Harry," Remus urged, smiling at him.

"I… er… Remus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"How do I hold a baby?"

Remus chuckled, lifting his sleeping son from the cot. "Simply place your arms like mine and I'll hand him to you."

Harry did as Remus requested, feeling the weight of the baby being placed in his arms. What a strange feeling it was, holding a baby. Was that how his parents had felt when they'd held him for the first time?

Remus watched Harry for a while, a smile forming on his lips. Then, without warning, he burst into laughter.

Harry was worried he was doing something wrong, but quickly realised Remus wouldn't have been laughing if that were the case. "What?" he questioned, curious.

"Oh, you just remind me of a certain _other _godfather," Remus commented absently.

"You mean Sirius?"

Remus nodded.

"What about him?"

"He was exactly like you are with Teddy, with you. Nervous, never seen a baby in his life, but adoration clearly in his eyes. Though, I really hope you don't do to my son, what he did to you."

"What?" Harry demanded.

Remus hesitated.

"Remus…."

"Well – and your mother never knew about this – one day Lily left James and Sirius and I to babysit you and Sirius was tossing you in the air and he may have tossed you just a little bit too high…."

"What did he do?"

"Well…."

"Remus!"

"Your head hit the ceiling and you cried for hours. James was furious, but he kept his friend's secret. You're okay, though, I assume."

Harry shrugged, looking back down at Teddy. "Well, I won't do that to your son, Remus," he assured him.

Remus smiled. "I'm pleased to hear that, Harry."

"So… you never told my mum what happened?" Harry asked after a moment, a smile on his lips.

"She'd never let us look after you again."

"So my dad never told her the truth?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Harry grinned. "Well," he said, once again looking down at Teddy, "I'm sure that is a new truth for her to hear of now."

Remus laughed. "I'm sure she's kicking James and Sirius out of their heavenly home now."

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by Dawn of Erised.**_


	97. Caves

**Pairing: **SiriusRemus

**Prompt: **46\. Caves

**Word count: **306

* * *

**Caves**

It could be said that Remus sometimes scared himself so much that he'd be willing to run far enough away from his issues to a dark, gloomy cave where he could just curl up as a wolf and forget all of his troubles for a night.

He saw the caves all around the world – the deep ones, the shallow ones, the uncomfortable one. He was definitely a serial cave-lurker, as Sirius had once put it.

This night was one of those such nights. Even before the full moon had appeared, Remus could sense within his blood that it was going to be a difficult one. He could sense his own discomfort, as well as that of the other wolves who were nearby (and there were more than he expected). If he stayed, the lust for blood – despite the potion – might just grow too much.

So he left his sleeping friends and bounded to a dark cave just outside of London. The moon appeared in the cloudless sky – full and as terrifying as ever – and he transformed.

He had just curled up for the night when footsteps (or was it _paw_steps?) distracted him. He lifted his large head, his wolfish eyes seeing clearly through the dark to where a black dog had just entered his hiding spot.

If a wolf could sigh, Remus would have, for he knew it really was no dog.

Without a word, Sirius padded over to Remus and curled up by his side. He rested his head against Remus' chest, panting slightly. No words needed to be said for him to know what Sirius was thinking: _You really have commitment issues, Remus._

Remus would kill him for following in the morning, but for now he appreciated the company. He had forgotten how nice it was to have a friend on these horrible nights.

* * *

_**This pairing was requested by Starrya47.**_

_**This was also written for the Sims 3 Journey Challenge, using the prompt 'commitment issues'**_


	98. Twinkle

**Pairing: **DracoOC

**Prompt: **861\. Twinkle

**Word count: **202

* * *

**Twinkle**

There was a twinkle in her eye as she eyed Draco from across the library. She had the smile that told him she was up to no good. He wanted to ask, but he knew one sound coming from his lips would result in Madam Pince kicking him out.

Instead, he eyed the mischievous girl.

Her eyes said it all.

_Let's make out_.

_Here?_

_Why not?_

_Pince._

Marianne (or Marie, as Draco affectionately referred to her as) glanced around and then gave a shrug. Madam Pince wasn't in sight.

Draco sighed, that twinkle growing larger and larger by the second. He wanted her to get the idea out of her head – for it was a bad, albeit hot, idea – but she seemed determined.

With deathly silence she got out of her chair and strode over to him. Draco was shaking his head viciously at her, begging her not to, but she wasn't listening. She approached him and grabbed him by the collar of his robes. Suddenly, her lips were pressed firmly against his. She was against him with so much force that Draco realised he wasn't going to escape her until she had be satisfyingly snogged.

Not that Draco minded _too _much.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by x. Diamond Mutant . x. The OC belongs to them as well.**_

_**This was also written for the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge (5/6 drabbles)**_


	99. Sail the World

**Pairing: **HermioneSeverus

**Prompt: **842\. Sail the world

**Word count: **230

* * *

**Sail the World**

They needed to getaway. The war had ended and everybody was grieving. Harry had sunken into a wallow of self-pity, while the Weasleys were grieving for their lost son.

It was heart-breaking; Hermione couldn't bear to be around them when she was grieving, too. She needed to find her parents, but where to start?

"Why don't we just go… sailing?"

It had been an odd request from Severus, but as Hermione soon learnt (after agreeing) he was a fine sailor. In the summer when Hogwarts was on holidays he would take a boat out on the water and go wherever he felt like.

It surprised Hermione, but she appreciated the gesture.

"So," he walked out from the cabin, looking at her hopefully, "where to next?"

Hermione – who had been enjoying her time of forgetfulness – was suddenly brought back to reality. "I think," she began solemnly, "we need to go to Australia."

Severus looked at her, giving a short nod. He reached for her hand, kissing it. "Of course." He returned to the cabin and turned off the self-driving charms. "You lead the way, my dear," he told her.

Hermione smiled and entered the cabin with him. It was the first time in their round the world journey he had let her drive, and she was going to make sure she did it right.

She was going to her parents.

Finally.

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by Mrs. VampDiva Belikov. **_


	100. That's Absurd

**Pairing: **LunaAstoria

**Prompt: **246\. That's absurd

**Word count: **195

* * *

**That's Absurd**

"Oh, Astoria, why must you joke over a matter like this?"

"I'm not joking, Mother. It's true that Luna and I are together. Yes, as a couple; a romantic couple." She drew the blonde girl closer, her arm slinking around Luna Lovegood's wait in a protective manner.

"But… that's… that's absurd!" Astoria's mother cried.

"Why?"

"Because… well because you're not supposed to marry another woman!"

"Who says?"

"Your father… me!"

Astoria looked at Luna, whose smiling face had somewhat disappeared to one of concern. She then turned back to her mother. "Well, luckily for you, your _saying_ does not affect my decision."

"Astoria…."

"I've made my choice and that's final. I did the decent thing and inform you, but you can kindly inform whoever you may have planned for me to marry – unless it is Luna – that the wedding is off!"

Astoria didn't wait for her mother's response, instead turning on her heel and dragging Luna away.

"She's not too happy," Luna commented mildly once they reached outside of the Greengrass property.

Astoria simply pulled Luna in and kissed her hard on the mouth. "But I am," Astoria said, smiling. "And that's all that matters."

* * *

_**This chapter was requested by magical fan18.**_

_**Well, that marks the end of the first 100 prompts and this collection. For those of you who missed the announcement about 10 chapters ago saying the second lot will be in a new collection, well here is your message :) I'll be posting in about 18 hours, and it will go under the title :If you Double Dare (creative,, I know!).**_

_**Thank you to disullusionist9 and Starry47 who have been fabulous reviewers for this collection. Expect a story for each of you in the coming weeks as my thank you!**_


End file.
